Everything
by simplymaterial
Summary: "It all started with flowers..." *kind of starts at 3x13, but is mainly something I made up. Some references to/lines from episodes, but basically AU. - RATING NOW CHANGED TO M FOR REASONS :)
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is a little story I came up with when I was taking the bus home from school. This is my first ever Castle story, so please bear with me. I don't exactly know where this is going, but I have an idea. This is mostly about them talking things out and finding their way in their relationship. Rated T, because I think people will laugh at me if I write any.. explicit stuff.**_

**Summary: It all started with flowers...  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: This show ruins my frickin life and no, I don't own it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Kate is sitting on her couch. Her eyes are red, cheeks wet from tears. Another pair of tears fall down her cheeks and she sniffs. Even though she's in her own home, she still feels this need to hold back and not completely break down. She's actually relieved there's no one here with her, nobody needs to see this broken, flawed woman. She sighs, just waiting for those last tears to fall. Another sniff and- _'knock knock'_. Kate stands up, who could be at her door? She runs her hands through her hair, tries to get herself together. She walks to her door and opens it to find-

"Castle?"

Castle is standing outside her door. His face is neutral, but when he sees her red eyes and damp cheeks, she sees worry flash in his eyes. Still, he gives her a smile.

"Hey" he says. Kate tries her best to give him a smile, but it never reaches her eyes, or anything else. She's just too tired to put any effort into anything right now.

Then Castle moves his arm from behind his back and flowers appear in front of her face. "I.. wanted to give you these" Castle says. "I know it's been a difficult time for you, and you probably want to be alone, but.."

_This man_, Kate thinks. He'd never leave her to be alone, no matter how much she'd wanted him to. She doesn't know whether it annoys her or how sweet it actually is. So, trying to keep her emotions in check, she speaks up "It's okay, Castle. Eh.. Thanks for the flowers, that's really sweet."

He flashes her a beautiful smile. Honestly, he didn't really know how she was gonna react, but no matter the outcome, he wanted to try. He knew she'd had a bad day and he wanted to try and make her feel better in any way he could. And then flowers just crossed his mind, so he went to pick some up and go to her apartment. He offers them, and when she grabs them their hands brush, eliciting a tingle in both their hands. Their eyes lock, and for a moment there is only silence.

Kate breaks first. She clears her throat and pulls her hand, and the flowers, away from his, trying to regain herself to ask "Would you like to come in?" Castle's face lights up at that. "That would be nice." She steps back with a smile, this one much better than the previous one, and he steps in.

Castle walks over to her couch and sits down, while she goes into her kitchen to find a vase to put the flowers in. He follows her movements, torn between wanting to ask what's wrong or just ignore the whole fact it looks like she was just crying.

Before he knows it she's in front of him, putting the flowers on the table with another "Thanks Castle, they're beautiful". He flashes her another smile "You're welcome. I thought your table felt lonely".

Kate has to laugh at that. "Well luckily it has a friend now then" she says while she plumps down on the couch next to him. Castle looks at her, feeling really worried. He watches Kate look down at her hands, sighing.

Castle decides to go for it, he's certain that this has to do with either her mother or maybe Josh, but he's worried so.. "Kate" she looks up at him, her eyes full of fresh tears, and he wouldn't want to make her cry, but needs to ask "What's wrong?"

His voice is laced with worry, not to mention his facial expression, it shoots right through her and she can't hold it back. So she let's go. Fresh tears fall down her cheeks, a sob filling the silent room.

Without thinking about it, Castle scoots closer and wraps is arm around her. Kate grabs his shirt and holds on, letting everything go. Holding on to him like he's her life line. While her knuckles are white from holding his shirt, she continues sobbing, soaking his shirt, which Castle doesn't care about one bit.

"Shh, Kate it's okay" he tries to comfort her. He starts to stroke her hair, like he would do with Alexis, when his daughter cried in his arms. He holds her, stroking her hair in the meantime, saying comforting words.

After a little while, when the sobs have subdued, Kate is still holding on to him but the tears seem to have fallen. He'd expect her to push away and run, telling him to go home. But, while her breathing relaxes and gets more even, she relaxes her hand that was holding onto his shirt, but remains in his arms. While still holding her, he hears her sigh and whisper "I'm sorry, Castle"

Her face comes up and their eyes lock. Her eyes and nose are red, make-up smudged everywhere "It's okay Kate" he comforts her "I wouldn't say the same for your make up though" he says, releasing a chuckle he hopes will make light of the situation. A little chuckle comes out of Kate's mouth and she flashes him a smile "Gee, thanks Castle" she says while she starts wiping at her eyes.

"Hold on hold on" Castle says while he gets a tissue from the tissue box on her table (which was probably there for a reason). His hand goes to her face and he cups her cheek. Kate stills. His hand so warm, warmth flashes through her face, and Kate is glad her face is already red because of all the crying, or it would have been for a very different reason. With his other hand, Castle starts to wipe at her cheeks and her eyes, very gently.

Kate's shocked. She doesn't know what to do, where to look. But then her eyes lock with his and she can't look away. Those beautiful blue eyes. She has to admit to herself that she can just drown in them. So she continues to look at him, keeping a connection.

She's not even noticing that Castle stopped wiping her face, and they just look at each other. Castle looks into her eyes and thinks back to that first time they met and she interrogated him. That first time he really got a good look at her face and he told her she had beautiful eyes.

"You really do have beautiful eyes" he slips out. Oh, he didn't mean to verbally express this thought. It makes him stiffen, afraid he might have pushed too far. But what he sees in her face is not what he expects. Her eyes start to crinkle, lips quirking up into a smile.

"Thanks, Castle" she says. With that, she pushes back, not even remembering she kind of bent forward when he put his warm hand against her cheek. She looks down and sees his shirt, not able to hold back her chuckle "Oh gosh, Castle your shirt" they both look and Castle has to laugh, then with raising eyebrows he says "I could take it off if you want."

Kate rolls her eyes and chuckles "No need Castle, no need" Castle raises his shoulders "Alright then, missed your chance here, Detective". They both smile at each other and silence falls upon the room while their eyes stay connected.

After a short time, Kate breaks the connection and looks away. At that, both their faces falter and the sadness takes over again. But Castle never looks away from her. "Kate.." She continues to look away from him "Do you want to talk about it?"

Silence.

"Is it about your mom? Josh? I'm here Kate, you can tell me anything"

At that, Kate looks at him. Eyes filled with new tears, though not spilling out, she can only utter two words.

"Both. Everything."

* * *

_**Do tell me what you think! I'd like to know if my writing is any good and I should continue this haha! Thanks for reading!**_

_**Tumblr: simplymaterial**_  
_**Twitter: simplymaterial**_  
_**(I'm very original)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**First of all, thank you all so much for reviewing/following this story. I don't consider myself a writer, I've never done this before, but I just started to write down and all of this spilled out. As long as you guys enjoy it, I will be content. Anyway, here is the second chapter! Clap if you recognize some lines in this one, ha!**_

**Summary: It all started with flowers...****  
****Rating: T****  
****Disclaimer: This show ruins my frickin life and no, I don't own it.**

* * *

_Previously:  
__"Is it about your mom? Josh? I'm here Kate, you can tell me anything"_

_At that, Kate looks at him. Eyes filled with new tears, though not spilling out, she can only utter two words._

_"Both. Everything."_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Everything.

"What do you mean, everything?" Castle looks at her. Kate sighs. She really didn't want all this to come up. Just because of some flowers? But how will she start this. What will she say? Is she ready to admit to things, especially to this amazing man before her? What if he agrees with these thoughts she has of herself? What if her opening up leads to him storming out that door, to never see him again.

"I.."

Castle sees the doubt in her eyes, knows she's afraid. But he also sees that she has things to say, and he wonders if this conversation will be about a lot more than just Josh. He decides to help her along, start this conversation somewhere. "Tell me about Josh."

Kate sighs again and sits straight. This is happening, this conversation is happening. And the way Castle is looking at her, the comfort, but also the encouragement, leads her into opening up to him. Another sigh comes out of her mouth and she starts "I really, really like him..." She sees the hurt flash in Castle's eyes so she rushes along "but it isn't enough." At this, Castle's face turns into confusion, a sense of curiosity and Kate knows she needs to explain. Looking down, she continues.

"After my mother was killed, something inside me changed. It's like I built up this wall inside. I don't know, I guess I just didn't wanna hurt like that again. And Josh, he feels safe. He works a lot, I work a lot, and it works for me. It works for me, because it gives me this chance to remain inside my wall. But with one foot out the door, it's hard to know where you stand. He's gone so much, we never really talk and I.. I wish that I had someone who would be there for me and I could be there for him and we could just, dive into it together."

Castle starts to open up his mouth to speak, wanting so much to say that he is there for her, that he wants to be that person for her. But Kate doesn't give him a chance and continues "And I feel I can't have that with him, and that's why, before he went off to Africa saving the world.. I broke up with him." She looks up at Castle.  
"And then there's you.." A smile flashes across her face and she continues "I.. I have feelings for you Castle." she admits on a sigh "And I want so much for us to-"

Castle interrupts her "Then why can't we?" Kate turns her eyes away from him.

"I.. This wall is still inside of me. I know I'm not gonna be able to be the kind of person that I wanna be. I know I'm not gonna be able to have the kind of relationship that I want.." looking up at him, she sees the longing in his eyes and feels the same way "Until that wall comes down."

Castle never looks away from her. Reaching out, he grabs her hand and laces their fingers together, holding them on his lap. Kate doesn't fight it. But then Castle speaks "What do you mean, be the kind of person that you wanna be?"

At this, Kate's eyes start to well up again. How can she tell him this. If she does, this will probably be over. And she's so sick of all the crying. She keeps still, looking at their hands, not wanting to admit this to him.

"Kate." he says after a short time of silence "You can tell me this."

Sighing, Kate decides to give in. But being afraid, still looking down she starts to talk in a whisper "Because I want to be good enough." Castle's brows frown, his face turning into confusion.

"Good enough? What do you mean, good enough?"

Kate decides to look him in the eye. She sighs on a frustrated breath "Castle, look at me. I'm a mess. I just cried and soaked and ruined your shirt I, I'm so flawed and so broken, how can you w-want that." Voice breaking on 'that'.

Castle opens his mouth, wanting to unleash a poem of words, but closes it before saying anything. Thinking about his next approach, he shifts on the couch, lets her hand go, which scares Kate because oh god is this it? But then, he scoots closer and both his hands go up to touch her face. He cups her cheeks with both hands "Kate, look at me". Their eyes connect. Castle smiles, using both his thumbs to brush away the tears below her eyes.

Then, he chuckles "Oh Kate, you don't understand do you". He sees confusion flash in her eyes. "You know what I like most about you?" Kate gives a tiny shake of her head, rather entranced by his beautiful, crinkled blue eyes. "Your flaws" he says and Kate's eyes start to water. He continues to hold her face in his hands "You know I've had my rather fair share of relationships.." His tone screams pride and Kate can't resist but sniff and roll her eyes and he chuckles, continuing "These women I've been with have always been 'perfect', and you know what that made them?" He asks and she shakes her head, uttering a whispered "No.."

"Boring" he states and smiles. Kate lets out a breath, bringing her hands up to his that are still cupping her cheeks and holds them there, brushing her fingers over his. Castle continues "But you, Kate. You are, so full of surprises. You amaze me every day with the things I learn about you. Your flaws, it is what attracts me to you. It's what actually makes you perfect, to me. Gosh Kate, I want you to be flawed. I want you to be grumpy when I wake you at 5 in the morning by kissing your neck, after probably having had an amazing night before that I might add." which makes Kate's lips quirk up into a tiny smile "I want you to be frustrated when you've had a long hard day and you come home to me being annoying and making you even more frustrated. I want you to be mad when I don't clean up after myself. I want you to be annoyed when I only come to bed at 3AM because I was writing and you couldn't sleep without me. I want you to break down in front of me, because you miss your mother and allow me to comfort you. I want every single part of you, I want it all, Kate. I want you. I just want you."

As he breathes out the last 'you' on a sigh, Kate lets the tears, that were already threatening to spill, fall. She could not believe what she was hearing, how could he like the parts about her that make her cringe to herself? How could he want her when she's so broken and so flawed. She grabs his hands from her face, pushes them down and instead wraps her arms around him. Burying her face in his neck she starts to sob. She wants to say so much but all she can utter is "..W..why?"

Castle smiles at that and starts to stroke her hair. While inhaling her cherry scent he starts to speak "Because, Kate, I'm in love with you. Flaws and all." he adds and he hears another sob breaking out. The next couple of minutes he just holds her, soothing her by stroking her hair and uttering comforting words.

When the tears have almost been shed, Kate thinks of how content she's feeling in his arms. She feels warm, protected. Her face comes up and she looks at him "Castle, I'm scared. I don't, I don't want to screw this up with you I-"

"Don't worry." Castle interrupts her "I won't let it be screwed up."

Kate sniffs "I just don't know if I'm.. if I'm ready enough. I want to give you everything but, I just, what if I can't?"

Castle wipes away a tear that's still trailing down her cheek and offers her a warm smile "We can take things slow, Kate. I know that this wall is still inside you, and I want to be the one to break that damned thing down. It won't be there forever, not if it's up to me."

Kate releases a chuckle at that "I want you to break it down too." She whispers. She leans forward and connects her forehead with his, raising her hands, running her fingers through his hair and eventually coming around to his cheeks where she holds him "I really want this to work, Castle." She lets out on a sigh.

"Detective, it's me. Things will work." Castle says, a sense of determination in his voice, which makes Kate release a warm chuckle.

It will work.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**_

**_Tumblr: simplymaterial_**  
**_Twitter: simplymaterial_**  
**_(I'm very original)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**You guys! I never imagined so many people would follow my story, hopefully interested in what's to come. I decided to just write what comes out of me. I'll go as far as I can (also referring to smut, I don't know if I can write explicit stuff, but it doesn't mean I won't try). I really hope you enjoy the rest of it. Also, thanks so much for those taking the time to review! It means a lot!**_

**Summary: It all started with flowers...****  
****Rating: T****  
****Disclaimer: This show ruins my frickin life and no, I don't own it.  
**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Kate releases a chuckle at that "I want you to break it down too." She whispers. She leans forward and connects her forehead with his, raising her hands, running her fingers through his hair and eventually coming around to his cheeks where she holds him "I really want this to work, Castle." She lets out on a sigh._

_"Detective, it's me. Things will work." Castle says, a sense of determination in his voice, which makes Kate release a warm chuckle._

_It will work._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Finally pulling back from their foreheads touching, they look at each other and smile. The air still contains some tension and it doesn't go unnoticed by either of them. They both know there are things they still need to discuss.

"So, we're doing this, right?" Castle asks with a bit of worry to his tone.

"Yeah, we are. But Rick, I'm kind of in a bad place, and.. I want to be good eno-"

Castle interrupts her before she can finish "No, Kate, you _are_ good enough. I know that you're not feeling at your best and you want to be a certain person for me, but I want _this_." He grabs both her hands, holds and squeezes them to make his point "You allowing me to have an amazing woman like you in my life, blessing me with a relationship that you are a part of, has made me the most happiest man, and look at our situation here." He looks down at his stained shirt and then whispers "I can still take it off you know."

Kate slaps his chest with a chuckle, and they both laugh, some of the tension easing. After a moment of silence, Castle sees Kate's smile disappear and decides there is more to all this "Is there.. More we need to talk about? I feel like we still need to clear the air."

Kate looks in his eyes. She knows he still doesn't know about her decision to go to the Hamptons with him, before the Summer, when Gina showed up and took him away. She feels she has to tell him so she nods her head, still scared of admitting this, the hurt still living within her. But what comes out of her mouth is an entire different thing "Should we have something to drink first? I'm thirsty."

Castle releases a chuckle "Let's" he says, walks to her kitchen and gets two glasses of water. Meanwhile, Kate secretly admires his ass, can't keep her eyes off him. He does really have a nice ass. When he turns back, she quickly glances the other way. He gives her a glass and with a thanks she gulps the whole glass down because damn, crying makes you thirsty. "Wow, you really were thirsty." Castle releases on a chuckle.

After putting his own glass down he looks at her, and he knows there's something on her mind. "Why don't you tell me." He says on a sigh. Kate looks at him in shock, surprised he could read her so well - though she shouldn't be surprised - but knowing she has to, she starts to speak.

"Well.. Remember before the Summer, you asked me to come to the Hamptons, but I was with Tom at the time.." Castle nods, a bit of confusion flashing on his face "I.." Sigh escaping her lips, she opens her mouth to finally release the hurtful memory "I broke up with Tom before we talked that day. You know, before Gina showed up. And I wanted to tell you-"

Castle breaks her off "You were gonna accept my offer, weren't you." he says, eyes wide. Because damn it if this is true then-

"Yeah."

Kate looks down then, the hurt still visible, the memory releasing another flash of pain, that bad feeling returning. Castle is shocked, eyes wide he just stares out in front of him, lost in thought because, she was gonna come. She was gonna come with him and then Gina showed up and.. "Damn it." he releases on a breath. Putting his hands on his face, shaking his head he releases a growl, because he can't believe this. "Gosh Kate, I knew you wanted to tell me something, and you came out with 'have a great Summer' and I.. god!" Immensely frustrated with himself he stands up, starts to walk around a bit, sighing all his frustration out of his mouth. At last, he sits down again, places his elbows on his legs, leaning forward with his face in his hands "I can't believe this." He says, his voice muffled by his hands.

Kate looks up then and looks at him, notices the way he's sitting and sighs. She reaches out and starts to run her hands through his hair, which makes Castle look sideways, at her. "I know, Castle. I, I was so hurt by it at the time, but it wasn't your fault. Hell, I was the one running around with Tom, how could you have known how I felt."

"But what if-" Castle starts, only to be interrupted by Kate "No 'what ifs' Castle, we can't dwell on this. And I just, now that I think about it, I know that it wasn't our time. It wasn't our time, okay."

With that, Castle scoots closer and envelops Kate in a hug, his strong arms coming around her, his hands resting on her back and hers entwined on his lower back. Inhaling her scent, he holds her. Kate turns her face into his neck, inhaling his cologne. She feels so content here, wrapped up in his strong, warm arms. "Hmm." she releases on a breath. Castle smiles at that "Feels good doesn't it." he sighs and she nods her head in his neck. For a moment, the two just stay enveloped in their hug, enjoying each other's warmth.

"I hope you know that I didn't mean to flash Gina in front of you like that, I really thought we would never happen." Castle says against her hair.

"It's okay Castle" Kate sighs, her warm breath on his neck "You didn't know how I feel. So lets just, forget about it. The past is the past."

At that, Castle's lips quirk up a bit "Deal."

They stay enveloped in their hug, both enjoying the other's warm body. "I didn't know giving flowers would turn into this." Castle releases on a chuckle and they both share a laugh.

After a while of silence, Kate has to think back to that Summer, and now that they're talking about it.. "Can I- ask you what happened with Gina?"

"Of course you can." Castle says, still holding her in his arms. He decides to continue holding her while he explains this, because this feels rather good, and gives him a sense of strength. "Honestly, she was only there for a couple of days. Kate, she really was just a distraction." He adds.

At that, Kate pushes away from him to look him in the eyes. There's a sense of curiosity in them, a question, meaning she needs to hear more.

Castle sighs "I. I was insanely jealous. I saw you and Demming kiss at the Precinct and, god Kate I wanted to be him. I wanted to be the one kissing you, making your cheeks flush, making you walk around lost in thoughts. When I asked you to go to the Hamptons and you declined, I knew that that was it. I couldn't be there anymore, I couldn't be at work and not feel a punch in my gut every time I'd see you together. So I.. called Gina. I knew she'd come with me. I needed the distraction."

Kate sighs and looks down. She keeps silent, so Castle continues "But it was all a big mistake. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I realized it wasn't fair to Gina, to use her to distract me from the thought of you. Nor did it work for a second. So after a couple of days I told her that this wasn't right and I told her to go home."

Kate looks up in surprise and their eyes connect "You, you spent the whole Summer alone?" She exclaims in disbelief.

"Yeah, I did." Castle replies. "But honestly, I needed it. It gave me time to think about things. I guess processing things helps more than trying to distract yourself to forget. I found a place where I could accept things, but my feelings for you have never ceased."

Kate honestly can't believe this. She releases a disbelieving scoff "So, we basically both spent our Summers apart, thinking about each other, alone." She whispers.

Castle releases a scoff himself and shrugs "Yeah, I guess so." He brings his right hand up to her right cheek. Face so soft, he can't resist brushing his thumb up and down, admiring her beautiful skin. It's a soothing feeling, and Kate can't help but smile.

She sighs "Thank you, Rick."

"For what?" He asks her.

"For coming here, for being here, continuing to come back, pushing me where I need to be pushed. Talking things through with me." She says.

Then Kate sees the most beautiful smile appearing on his face, it warms her heart and makes her lips turn into a smile just as equally beautiful.

"Always."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**_

**_Tumblr: simplymaterial  
_****_Twitter: simplymaterial  
_****_(I'm very original)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**So we've come to an end of the serious talk. I hope you liked it and enjoy what comes next! :)  
**_

**Summary: It all started with flowers...  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: This show ruins my frickin life and no, I don't own it.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_She sighs "Thank you, Rick."_

_"For what?" He asks her._

_"For coming here, for being here, continuing to come back, pushing me where I need to be pushed. Talking things through with me." She says._

_Then Kate sees the most beautiful smile appearing on his face, it warms her heart and makes her lips turn into a smile just as equally beautiful._

_"Always."_

* * *

**Chapter 4  
**  
"So what now." Kate sighs.

Castle's face lights up "I have an idea."

"Uggh, Castle." Kate scoffs, slapping him on the arm "I meant, is there anything else we need to talk about?"

A silence falls between them. Both are thinking hard, but the tension has eased and it seems they've cleared the air "I don't really have anything else." Castle says after some time.

"Me neither." Kate says with a smile, which then falters "But, we need to take things slow, okay. I just need time to fix myself, and I wanna do things right with you. I'm scared that I- "

"Don't be scared, Kate. I'm ready to dive into this with you. To me, nothing needs to be fixed." Castle says, interrupting her sentence, grabbing a lock of hair and stroking it behind her ear "I understand you need time, and I am willing to go as slow as you want. I want to do this right with you too. And the things that you feel need fixing, I'll be right there with you to help you. We can do this together. But do know that at times I am gonna push you, and we might fight along the way."

Kate sighs "I understand."

"Although, it means lots of making up, so I'm all in." Castle says with pride, which makes Kate release a chuckle "Relax, caveman." she says. Castle scoots closer to her until his mouth is at her ear "You haven't seen the caveman yet, De-tec-tive." he says, very slowly uttering the word de-tec-tive, to tease her even more. He feels her shudder and grins that he has this effect on her. He pulls back with a smile, only to lock eyes with Kate and see her flushed face. Oh yes, he has an effect on her alright.

Then Kate's stomach grumbles. Castle laughs "I guess we should order in some food. I'd say we could go out on a date, but honestly I'd rather sit here with you and watch a tv show or movie while we eat some take out. What do you say?"

Kate chuckles "Sounds wonderful. Let me go freshen up while you order some okay, phone's over there." she says while pointing to the phone on the table next to the couch. She stands up and walks into the bathroom. While Castle orders food she scrubs all her make up off (which really was still everywhere on her face, it looked ridiculous), puts on her night cream, puts her hair up into a random bun and then changes into her sweatpants and a basic white shirt. She comes out and sees Castle looking at her in such a way that makes her ask "What?"

He stands up, walks over to her and laces their fingers together. The instant their hands connect, Kate feels warmth creeping up her whole body, and boy is it a nice feeling. She gives him a smile when he says "You're beautiful."

She scoffs at that and rolls her eyes "Castle, I'm make-up less and I have sweatpants on how can-" but he cuts her off "You're absolutely beautiful to me, whether you have make-up on or not. But I have to admit, I truly like this natural look on you."

Kate chuckles "Damn Castle, I didn't know you could be this cheesy." to which he replies "You bring it out in me". They both laugh and, with their hands still entwined they sit down on the couch, Kate settling down in between Castle's legs, her back to his front and her head resting on his chest.

"You know, this doesn't feel awkward at all." She says after a while of enjoying his warmth. She honestly expected that crossing this line would bring on some awkwardness, since they've known each other for a while now and have never been this close.

Castle smiles "I know, it really doesn't."

About 20 minutes later, the bell rings and Castle stands up to get their food. Once paid for and taken in, he comes back to Kate almost falling asleep on the couch. He chuckles, which wakes her.

"I'm sorry." she whispers "Crying makes you tired." she adds a yawn at the end of her sentence.

"Yeah I know." Castle replies "It's okay, as long as you eat something."

Kate sits up and they both start to eat. Both of them are just enjoying their food and every now and then they glance sideways and when their eyes connect they flash each other a smile. It feels good to both of them. After a while Kate stands up, goes to her tv and puts on a DVD. She goes back and settles herself in the v of Castle's legs again, it's already becoming one of her favorite things.

Castle watches something flash on TV and- "Temptation Lane? Really Kate?"

"Shut up." She replies, elbowing him in the chest, which makes them both chuckle. During the couple of episodes they watch their fingers lace together, and at some point Castle raises her hand to give it a sweet kiss, which flushes Kate's cheeks all over again and god, she wants to kiss him. And they can do this now, right? It's just a kiss.

And so she turns her head, waiting for Castle to look at her. And when he does, she closes the distance between them, pressing her lips to his. She just needs to feel him, and gosh does it feel good. His lips are warm and so soft. It's a gentle kiss, a sweet brush of lips to lips, warmth spreading throughout both their bodies. They both know they need to take this easy so the kiss stays sweet and gentle. It doesn't mean they won't stop though, they keep brushing their lips throughout the last few episodes. Sometimes a peck, sometimes a sweet nip, and every time they break apart, it's with a smile.

When the last episode that's on the DVD ends, Kate is asleep against Castle's chest. He's content watching her, feeling and hearing her breathing against him. How can a woman be so wonderful? He's just so amazed by her strength and her strong heart. Glancing at the clock he sees it's 1AM and it's time for her to go sleep and for him to go home. As slowly and quietly as he can, he scoops her up and carries her to her bedroom. Laying her down on her bed, he tucks her in. Without any thought he presses his lips to hers, just for a second, but when he tries to pull back her arms are around his head and pushes him back to her lips. Releasing a small moan, nipping at his bottom lip, she continues to kiss him. A small groan leaves Castle's mouth and he pulls back "Kate-"

"Stay." she exhales against his mouth.

And god, how can he resist her? Giving her another sweet peck on her lips, he pulls back, sheds himself of his clothing until he's just in his boxers and climbs in next to her in bed. Like some magnetic pull, she finds him and he spoons her, wrapping an arm around her waist, his hand coming to rest on her bare stomach because of her shirt going up when he carried her. She doesn't seem to mind, so he starts to draw tiny circles until he feels her breathing even out and is sure she's asleep. He closes his own eyes and before he knows it, he too has fallen into a slumber.

* * *

_**Reviews inspire :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thanks so much to all who reviewed the last chapter! It means a lot to me! On we go!  
A somewhat longer chapter this time :)_**

**Summary: It all started with flowers...  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: This show ruins my frickin life and no, I don't own it.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Stay." she exhales against his mouth._

_And god, how can he resist her? Giving her another sweet peck on her lips, he pulls back, sheds himself of his clothing until he's just in his boxers and climbs in next to her in bed. Like some magnetic pull, she finds him and he spoons her, wrapping an arm around her waist, his hand coming to rest on her bare stomach because of her shirt going up when he carried her. She doesn't seem to mind, so he starts to draw tiny circles until he feels her breathing even out and is sure she's asleep. He closes his own eyes and before he knows it, he too has fallen into a slumber._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, Kate awakes from her sleep. Her first thought is of how it has been a long time since she's slept so well. Then, she feels a warm hand on her stomach and knows why.

_Castle._

Trying to think back to the previous day, she's wondering if all of it really happened. Did she really open up to him? Did he really make this wonderful speech about why he likes her? Are they really going to try this? A relationship? All these thoughts have her heart beating and it puts a smile on her face.

As if he can feel her heart beating faster, Castle wakes up as well, murmuring a soft "G'morning" at her neck. His warm breath makes her shiver. "Goodmorning" she replies, a warm smile on her face. She turns around, coming face to face with him. She has to hold back a chuckle, he looks absolutely adorable, his hair jumbled, his beautiful face still so relaxed and squeezed together on the pillow. He opens his eyes to her, and the morning sunlight makes his eyes shine a bright blue, making her drown in them.

Laying a hand on his now bare chest she chuckles "Guess you did take it off then." She whispers, thinking back to how he suggested taking it off the day before, feeling his heart beating, the warmth of his chest spreading through her hand. A smile spreads on his face and he murmurs "See I knew you'd like it." which brings out another laugh from her.

Then a thought occurs to her and her face falls. "Oh god, Castle! Do Alexis and Martha know you slept here?"

Castle smiles "Hey, don't worry." He reassures her "They are gone for a few days. Alexis has a week off from school and mother surprised her to a few days in a fancy hotel, spa treatments and shopping. I declined, I'm not really into that stuff."

With that, Kate relaxes against Castle, the tension easing from her muscles.

"How did you sleep?" He asks after a while, really looking at her, getting to see her in her morning glory. She looks absolutely stunning. He really prefers her without make-up, because he feels when she's make-up less, she's out in the open. Bare, in front of him. Walls down, just for him. "Gosh you look stunning in the morning." He sighs, the hand, on her hip now, rising up to her left cheek so he can stroke it. Her eyes are shining in the sunlight and he wants to continue looking at them for hours.

"Ugh, please." Kate scoffs, trying to sound unamused but the smile on her face says otherwise. "And, I actually slept wonderful. I don't remember the last time I slept this well to be honest." A blush creeps upon her cheeks and Castle has to smile at that.

"I'm glad I have such a good effect on you." He grins at her.

"Who says it's because of you?" She retorts. But her flushed cheeks and grin don't really back her story.

"Oh trust me, that was me." He replies, scooting closer and, without thinking, starts to plant kisses on her neck. She doesn't seem to mind though, as he hears her sigh and start to run her hand through his hair, keeping him there. He lightly suckles, letting go then and planting kisses. He likes this, wants to explore every inch of her. But he knows she still needs time, so he stays where he is, content by her allowing him to explore her neck.

Going up, he finds her ear. He places a kiss right under it and a gasp fills the room. Ah, so _there_ it is. Chuckling, he starts to suckle on that same place, drawing a moan out of her mouth. And boy is it the best sound he has ever heard in his life. "Castle.." His name comes out on a sigh, laced with regret, and he knows it's time to stop. Planting a last kiss on her ear he retreats. But not before he gently tugging her ear lobe, because he just has to, and it makes her gasp and slap him on the chest. Also a good thing to remember.

He lays back and looks at her, she's looking down, cheeks red and he loves this flushed look on her. Especially because he's the cause of it, of course. She looks absolutely gorgeous and he can't wait to experience more of her. Body, mind and soul. When she looks up, he sees something in her eyes though, something sad.

Her mouth opens "I'm sorry."

He raises his eyebrows "For what?"

"Stopping you." She replies on an exhale.

He understands, but he doesn't want her to feel bad. Grabbing her hand and putting it over his heart, she can feel it beating. It's slightly fast. He looks at her "Can you feel that?" Kate nods at him, thinking he's probably referring to his rather fast heartbeat, to which he continues "This is what you do to me. You make my heart beat faster. Just allowing me to kiss your neck has made my heart racing. Can you imagine what would happen if we got to the real part?" His eyes widen at the end of his sentence.

With that, the tension breaks and Kate laughs, a wide, open, teeth showing laugh. "That's more like it." Castle says "God I love your laugh." Kate looks at him, and just because he's so adorable she decides to give him her best smile, opening wide and then she laughs at how Castle rolls his eyes back into his head, as if he's just dying from seeing her smile. She slaps him on his chest "You goof."

Castle's stomach grumbles then, and as if on cue, so does Kate's. They both laugh. "How about some pancakes?" Castle says "If you have all ingredients, of course." Kate nods and smiles "I'd like that." she says and they both get up.

"No no, you stay here, I'm going to make you some nice breakfast in bed!" Castle exclaims and Kate sits back down. She watches Castle grab his clothes, secretly admiring his fine ass as he bends over. He's looking good, that's for sure. "So I guess no shirt today, unless you mind of course.." he holds up his dirty shirt with a grin, raising his eyebrows. Kate smiles "Nope, don't mind at all." she replies. And really, she doesn't. Putting on his pants he starts to hop because he can't get them on right and Kate has to chuckle at his adorableness.

Finally, clothes on, he walks to her side of the bed and goes in to kiss her, but Kate raises her hand in front of her mouth. "Morning breath." she says. Castle smiles, grabs her hands and pulls them down, while replying "I don't care, Kate." and presses his lips to hers. It's like an electrical shock, both of them feeling a warmth spreading throughout their bodies. They both know they need to take things slow, but simultaneously their mouths open and their tongues come out to explore. It elicits a moan from Kate first, because god, this feels good. Tongues dueling things start to heat up, and they both can't find the courage to stop this yet. Kate starts to nip at his bottom lip, which turns into another moan filling the room, this time from Castle.

After another few seconds of a hot duel, another moan releases from Kate's mouth and Castle snaps back into reality. Gently easing up the kiss he pulls back. Forehead touching hers he's breathing heavily "Pancakes.." He reminds himself. "Right." she replies, breathing just as heavily as he is. They both take a moment to get their breathing return to normal, foreheads still touching. "God Kate, that was amazing." At last, Rick pulls away, grin on his face as he makes his way out the door.

Kate can't help but sit there and raise her fingers to her lips. God, they're tingling. _That kiss_, she can still feel it on her lips. Smiling, she squints her eyes and shakes her head. Damn, what this man can do to her. When she snaps out of her trance, she decides to scoop back and sit on the bed, her back resting against the headboard. Just staring ahead, still thinking about that amazing kiss that just happened.

She then smells it. Fresh coffee brewing, and pancakes. She reaches into her mind, can't believe that Castle is making her breakfast. Castle, that 9-year-old on a sugar rush, annoying, playboy persona guy that suddenly came into her life to shadow her for his books. She remembers how frustrated she'd been with him, angry even, she did _not_ need him around, following her all day like a puppy. Although that kind of quickly changed. Hell, how could he go from annoying tag along to boyfriend? Oh gosh, boyfriend sounds so ridiculous though. Partner? She shrugs.

And then she thinks back to the other men she's been with. She's now wondering why. Well, of course she knows. They were safe. They worked a lot, she worked a lot and that was fine. But experiencing this, this deep connection she has with Castle… It already opens up a whole new world for her. She didn't know she could have this. They haven't even had sex and she's already glowing and more happy than she's ever been with anyone else.

"You ready for breakfast a la Castle, Madame?" She hears Castle say from outside the door. She chuckles "Ready, Sir!" She says in a very deep, police-like voice.

Then Castle enters, carrying a tray with what looks like two cups of coffee, two glasses of orange juice (she still had some in her fridge) and two plates of pancakes. Walking to her he smiles, putting the tray down in front of her. Then she sees it, on _his_ plate, thank god. "Chocolate?"

"Yes!" Castle exclaims with a bright smile "I saw some Nutella in one of your cabinets. Chocolate pancakes are like, the best thing ever!"

Kate laughs "Alright Castle, as long as mine are regular." she huffs.

"I knew you wouldn't like it." He exhales on a breath, a pout on his face. He carefully sits down next to her and they start to dig in. Kate grabs her coffee and takes her first sip, releasing a moan as the warm liquid spreads through her throat into her body.

"Oh please, can you not moan, it has already become my favorite sound and it, affects some.. places." Castle says, narrowing his eyes at her.

Kate being, well the tease she is, takes another sip, scoots close, bringing her mouth to his ear "Hmmmm, god Castle, this is soooo goooood." she releases on a breath, the puff of warm air tickling his ear. Castle releases a groan and Kate sits back, chuckling.

"So this is going to be fun." She says, taking another bite of her pancakes.

* * *

_**Just a heads up, this story might turn into M haha (later, later)! Reviews inspire! :)**_

Tumblr: simplymaterial  
Twitter: simplymaterial


	6. Chapter 6

_**Decided to update today because I'm going away for the weekend and I guess I wanted to give you guys another chapter. Also, with writing I'm already at like, chapter 13 haha! Some sneak peeks are at the end of this chapter, if curiosity gets the best of you, so you can see what I've got planned! :D**_

**Summary: It all started with flowers...****  
****Rating: T****  
****Disclaimer: This show ruins my frickin life and no, I don't own it.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Oh please, can you not moan, it has already become my favorite sound and it, affects some.. places." Castle says, narrowing his eyes at her._

_Kate being, well the tease she is, takes another sip, scoots close, bringing her mouth to his ear "Hmmmm, god Castle, this is soooo goooood." she releases on a breath, the puff of warm air tickling his ear. Castle releases a groan and Kate sits back, chuckling._

_"So this is going to be fun." She says, taking another bite of her pancakes._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Let me take you out on a date." Castle says when he returns from cleaning up their dishes.

"Really? A date?" Kate replies. Hearing it so officially sounds kinda weird, even though it does sounds appealing.

Castle smiles at her "Yes, Kate. You do know what a date is, right? You know, both of us dressing up, going to a restaurant, eat expensive food, me bringing you home after, mind-blowing kiss in front of your door, that kinda stuff."

Kate rolls her eyes and scoffs "So you already have it planned out then." She replies.

"Yep! So we're going tonight. I mean, you do have some time off from work right?" He says.

"Yes, I have three days off still, back to work on Thursday." Kate states while making the bed. She's now dressed, still make-up less though.

"Good, tonight then!" Castle exclaims "I'll pick you up at seven, and if you'd likeeeee, mother and Alexis are gone until tomorrow evening so..." He wiggles his eyebrows, suggesting there might be a sleepover.

Kate chuckles "Easy, bud." She says and he smiles at her.

"Option is on the table though." He adds "We could watch a nice movie, fall asleep in each other's arms.."

Damn, that thought does sound really appealing. Kate feels so safe in his embrace, protected and loved. The thought brings a sigh out of her and Castle knows what she's thinking. "I know, it feels really good to me too." He says, giving her an adoring smile, making her blush.

Grabbing his stained shirt from the floor, he goes to her and with his unoccupied hand he laces their fingers together "Seven, be ready." He says while going in for a sweet kiss, which lasts a bit longer than he wanted to and he gets lost in it, a warm feeling shooting through his body.

Finally, they simultaneously break apart, Kate's eyes still closed, cheeks flushed and a smile on her face. After a sigh, she opens her eyes "Seven." She repeats. With that, Castle lets go of her hand and walks out the door, leaving Kate standing in her bedroom.

She's still just standing there, the warm feeling still lingering. She closes her eyes again to remember this feeling, honestly admitting this hasn't ever happened to her. Suddenly realizing something, her eyes open and she walks to her nightstand. She grabs her phone, unlocks it and sends a text.

_'Come over, we need to talk!'_

About 20 minutes later, the doorbell rings and Kate opens the door.

"Girl, what is going on, what happened?"

Lanie steps in, worry laced in her voice, a sympathetic facial expression. "You okay?" She asks. She then turns around and sees Kate leaning against the door with a dreamy smile, hands behind her on the doorknob still. With that, the worry fades, something else entirely is going on here.

"Kaaaaaaate..." Lanie's lips quirk up into a smile "Girl, I think you need to tell me something here, you look like you just had the most amazing sex in the world. Oh my god, did you?!" She exclaims, voice higher from excitement.

Kate then pushes off the door with a laugh "I wish, Lanie." She says, walking over to her couch, Lanie following behind, sitting down next to her.

"Explain." She says, looking at her with hopeful eyes, excited to hear what made Kate look like she's in heaven.

Kate smiles as she looks at her best friend, knowing one word will be enough to make her as excited as she is. On a sigh, the word slips out of her mouth.

"Castle."

Lanie's face lits up. "Castle? What, Castle? Did you? What about Josh? What-"

Kate laughs and stops her friend's rambling by putting her hand on her friend's arm "Lanie. Lanie. Lanie, stop!"

Lanie stops talking, eyes wide, mouth open. "But Kate, what. Tell me!"

Kate smiles. Oh gosh, where will she start. "Okay, I'll tell you, but don't interrupt me okay." looking at her friend she sees her head nodding, face excited and curious, so she begins.

"I eh, I actually broke up with Josh before he went off to Africa. I just had a rough day yesterday, everything was so fucked up and I just, sat on my couch crying." Lanie lays her hand over hers, giving it a squeeze to reassure her, but Kate continues "And, then there was a knock on the door and surprise, it was Castle, bringing me flowers. He knew I'd had a bad day. I invited him in, he was so worried about me, the minute he asked me about it I broke down in his arms. We-"

"DID YOU HAVE-' Lanie interrupts on a very enthusiastic tone.

Kate cuts her off before she can finish that sentence "I said don't interrupt me. So, we _TALKED_. I told him I broke up with Josh and opened up to him about wanting to be with him, but wanting to be my best self for him first. God, Lanie, I didn't want him to see me like that, I told him that I'm flawed and I didn't imagine anyone wanting someone like that. Then he looked me in the eyes and told me how my flaws are what attracts him to me, that he wants me, flaws and all." Kate finishes her sentence with an adoring smile.

Lanie squeals at that "And then, did you...?"

Kate scoffs "Is that the only thing you think about? No, we did not."

Lanie's brows go up at that "Then why do you look like you just had the best sex ever?"

Kate laughs "God, Lanie. I don't know, but I'm feeling so good. We continued to talk about things, and then we decided to eat take out and watch TV. I was lying against him and I just, I had to kiss him, so I took the initiative and we kissed. Not even with tongue, and boy did it feel amazing." She says, releasing 'amazing' on a sigh, still feeling his lips on her.

"And theeeeen?" Lanie adds, knowing there's more to this.

Kate smiles, thinking back to last night "I kind of fell asleep on him." She has to chuckle at that "He carried me to my bedroom and tucked me in. We kissed again and I told him to stay. The next day I woke up with him next to me, gosh it felt so good Lanes."

Lanie smiles "Kate, I've been waiting for this forever! So you're gonna do this?" She says, referring to the thought of a relationship.

Kate sighs, a smile blooming on her face "Yes, Lanie. We are. Gosh, this morning I woke up in his arms and - no we did not - or weeeeell..." As Kate drags out the 'well' Lanie's face lights up, just waiting for her to tell her. So Kate continues "He started kissing my neck, and it felt so good I just wanted to stay there forever. But we agreed to take things slow, so nothing happened. I have to admit though that my body was telling me otherwise." She says, flashing Lanie a teasing look.

"Then why didn't you!" Lanie exclaims at her.

There's a moment of silence, Kate drops her eyes to the floor, thinks back to how she admit she wanted to be a better person for him, afraid she wouldn't be able to give him everything. Before she can say anything Lanie starts talking.

"Honey, sex won't have a negative effect on your relationship, nor will it mean the end. If anything, it will strengthen your connection. I know you need time and you want to fix yourself before diving in, but what I've experienced when it comes to you and Castle, he makes you better. He helps you in your journey to becoming the person you want to be. I haven't seen you as happy as this since your mom died, it already alights a glow in you. You already feel so much better, am I right?" She asks, looking her deep in the eyes.

"Yeah, yes gosh, yes I do." Kate says to that, and Lanie smiles.

"Making love to him won't make it worse, Kate. I think it will actually make it better. Ever since he came into your life, I've seen progress in you. And I know how much you like him. So don't wait too long okay." Lanie says to her friend, squeezing her hand.

Kate's silent for a bit, looking like she's lost in thought. But not for long. Her face suddenly lights up, like a light bulb has just appeared above her head.

"Lanie, I need your help."

* * *

_**Reviews inspire! :)**_

_**DON'T READ THIS IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED.**_  
_**As promised... some sneak peeks for what's to come:**_  
_**A date, maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaybe some sex, a shower, coffee shop aaand a graveyard hmm.**_

_**Tumblr: simplymaterial**_  
_**Twitter: simplymaterial**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ohh time for some goodiesss! And it's definitely going to become M, just saying. I'll change the rating and give you a heads up when it becomes M. Hope you enjoy this one! Also, a question: do you like the amount of words I post per chapter? Or do you want me to write more? Then it will just be less chapters, but more words per chapter haha! (unless I have major inspiration and I still post a lot of chapters, who knows!)**_

**Summary: It all started with flowers...****  
****Rating: T****  
****Disclaimer: I wish.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Making love to him won't make it worse, Kate. I think it will actually make it better. So don't wait too long okay." Lanie says to her friend, squeezing her hand._

_Kate's silent for a bit, looking like she's lost in thought. But not for long. Her face suddenly lights up, like a light bulb has just appeared above her head._

_"Lanie, I need your help."_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Oh god, no!" Lanie lets out on a disgusting tone.

Kate sighs "Ugh, I just don't have a lot of dresses!"

"Let me take a look." Lanie stands up from her place at Kate's bed, walks over to her closet and decides to go look for herself. After a while of rummaging through it, Kate hears her gasp "Yes!" Taking the dress, she flips it around to Kate, giving her a smile "This one!"

In her hands, Lanie holds a beautiful, classy black dress. It's kind of basic, ending just above the knees. The straps are thick, and Kate remembers the cut is good enough to show a little cleavage. Smiling, she accepts it from Lanie and says "I think this will do."

"Okay, let's get you fresh and ready for tonight!" Lanie says, excitement filling her voice.

After she's done showering (lots of shaving and maybe some extra shampoo), Lanie helps her with everything. Getting the dress on, find the perfect shoes that fit the dress (just basic pumps will do) and starts to help her with her make-up. Before she can get anything more on after foundation, Kate holds her back "Wait. I think I'll go with a more neutral look. Castle loves me without make-up, so just mascara and a good lip gloss will have to do."

Lanie accepts. She watches as Kate puts on her favorite mascara that makes her lashes super long. After a few coats she searches in her make-up bag and finds a beautiful - oh yes, cherry scented - lip gloss. She puts it on, presses her lips together for effect and then lets go. Then she turns to Lanie.

"Perfect" Lanie says "What about your hair?"

Kate thinks back to that previous day and how much she loves Castle running his hands through her hair "Maybe let it down. If we go back to his place I'd like for him to run his hands through them." Admitting this to her best friend still makes a blush creep on her cheeks.

"IF? WHEN, you mean. And Kate, how about a clip? Let a few hairs down on the sides. See, the fun, is in him releasing your clip and THEN running his hands through it." Lanie says on a teasing tone.

Kate smiles, the thought already doing things to her, but she won't admit that to her friend standing before her. "You know what, you're right." She grabs a clip from the top drawer and works her magic. When she's finished, her hair is up, supported by said clip, with a few of curly hairs down the sides.

Lanie decides to look her over, and when their eyes connect she flashes Kate an excited smile "Oh he is gonna dieeeeeee tonight." She says and Kate lets out a laugh.

Oh yes, he will.

* * *

Kate is nervous. Like, stomach churning, heart beating, frustrated nervousness. She's so excited though, and holds on to the thought she'll see him again, in 5 minutes to be exact. She's just scared, she wants things to go well. And if something does happen tonight, oh god butterflies erupt in her stomach. Will this be the night? What happened to slow? Lanie is right though, sex won't make it any worse. Will it? God, can the thoughts please stop, everything makes her more nervous.

_'Knock knock'_ She hears, the sound filling the silent room. Oh god, oh god oh god. Kate sighs, trying to get herself together, to relax. Walking to the door finally, she opens it.

As soon as Castle sees Kate in that.. dress, his mouth falls open and all greetings, or any words at all, cease to exist. Kate smiles at him. The more he stands there just doing nothing, the more red her features get. "You're gonna catch flies there." She finally speaks and sees Castle regaining himself, letting out a slight cough, clearing his throat. Now that she sees him, he's not looking bad himself. Damn.

"Wow, you look- wow just- you- wow." He stutters out and Kate chuckles.

"Not looking bad yourself, Castle." She says, on a rather seductive tone, just because she loves teasing him.

He offers her more flowers, beautiful red roses this time.

"More flowers?" She chuckles.

He shrugs "I just feel it's a must on a date." releasing a chuckle himself.

She accepts the flowers, tentatively brushing her hand against his again, this time knowing what she's doing. Their eyes connect at their touch. She decides to tease him. Bending forward, she places her lips on his cheek, planting her lips gently on his warm skin. Pulling back, she sees his eyes are closed. "They're beautiful, Castle." She says and he opens his eyes, lips quirking up into a smile. She brushes her thumb against his cheek to remove her lip gloss.

After a few seconds of deep eye contact, Kate breaks their connection, goes inside to put the flowers in another vase. When she comes back to her door, to him, he's still standing shocked still, as if trying to hold on to this moment. He finally clears his throat, stretches out his hand, offering it to her. "Let's go" He says, and Kate laces her fingers through his with a smile.

They step outside her apartment building and Kate sees a limo in front of them. Looking at Castle, she sees a knowing smile on his face. She laughs "Really, Castle? A limo? You didn't need to do this." He squeezes her hand at that "I want to, today I want to pamper you with expensive cars and fancy restaurants."

A blush creeps upon Kate's cheeks, and he sees that as confirmation she's okay with it. Pulling her along, they get inside the limousine, which is absolutely beautiful. Once seated, Castle tells the driver to go and the car starts to move.

"So where are we headed?" Kate asks, looking around the limo, enjoying his warm hand that he just put on her upper leg. He starts circling his thumb on her skin and it alights a fire within her, warmth spreading through her veins.

He sees her face flush and can't help but love that he can do this to her. "A special place." He answers "It's a small thing, a restaurant I've only gone to with Alexis, it's very quiet and we'll have privacy."

Kate looks him in the eyes and sees his excitement "Sounds good to me." She exhales on a breath, still feeling the warmth tingling through her from his touch.

The rest of the drive they are rather silent. They keep looking at each other, blue eyes to hazel eyes. Kate places her hand on his that's still on her leg and laces her fingers through his. Not being able to resist himself, Castle comes closer, gently pressing his forehead to hers. Breaths coming together as one, they both close the distance at the same time, lips pressing together. An electric shock shoots through both of them, making their blood pump and hearts beat faster. Castle's hand comes up to her jaw, cupping the side of her face, opening his mouth to her and letting his tongue trace a path on her lips. She gladly opens, welcoming him inside. Her hand goes up, her fingers tangling in his hair, coming around to stroke his ear. Their tongues continue to duel, heat spreading through their veins. Both totally forget where they are, just feeling each other, content in being in their own world.

Things start to really heat up, Castle lays his hand on Kate's legs, slowly letting it wander up under her dress, going higher and higher. He can't help himself, and Kate doesn't seem to object to it. A gasp fills the limousine, exhaled against his mouth, as the fingers, having returned in his hair, tighten. Kate starts to nip at his bottom lip, her other hand coming around his back, riding up under his jacket, pulling him as close as possible. Before Castle can reach anything with his wandering hand, the limo stops and the driver announces their arrival.

They break apart, foreheads connecting, panting. Kate is the first to release a chuckle, lips spreading wide "I totally forgot where we were for a second there." She admits on a breath. Castle chuckles at that.

"Ready for your first official date with a ruggedly handsome man?" He asks.

Kate rolls her eyes, but her lips quirk up into a beautiful smile. Brushing her lip gloss from his lips she sighs.

"I'm ready."

* * *

_**Reviews inspire! And again, are you content with the amount of words per chapter? Honestly tell me if you think it's too short :)**_

_**Tumblr: simplymaterial  
Twitter: simplymaterial  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**So, a longer chapter this time! I guess with me updating almost every two days is kind of making the shorter chapters okay. I am going to have to study like a boss now, so it might be some time until I update again (I'll try to update this weekend). Thank you so much to those that have reviewed so far, and some that continue to review every chapter, that's really great! And don't get me started on the amount of followers *happy dance*, thank you! Hope you enjoy this one.  
**_

* * *

_****_**Summary: It all started with flowers...****  
****Rating: T****  
****Disclaimer: I wish.  
**

* * *

****_Previously:  
They break apart, foreheads connecting, panting. Kate is the first to release a chuckle, lips spreading wide "I totally forgot where we were for a second there." She admits on a breath. Castle chuckles at that._

"Ready for your first official date with a ruggedly handsome man?" He asks.

Kate rolls her eyes, but her lips quirk up into a beautiful smile. Brushing her lip gloss from his lips she sighs.

"I'm ready."

* * *

**Chapter 8  
**  
"This really is a nice place". Kate says, looking around as they enter the restaurant. It's a small room. There aren't a lot of tables, making it very cute and cozy. All tables have their own little walls, one on the left and one on the right, making it a lot more private (people from other tables can't see them, nor can they see them), which Kate is definitely liking. The walls are white, every table having its own light hanging from the ceiling. The tables are square, also white and there's a half-squared couch with cushions on it. They sit down then, and like some magnetic pull their bodies find each other, brushing together as Kate keeps looking around. The table looks beautiful, red napkins and a red candle in the middle, wine glasses and tableware ready in front of them.

After viewing everything she looks at Castle, a blush immediately flushing her cheeks, because apparently he's been looking at her the whole time. She flashes him a warm smile, gently clasping their hands together as they sit close, relaxing against each other.

"You look absolutely beautiful." He says, raising his right hand, running it down the side of her face, then lacing his fingers through the lock of hair that's hanging off the side, running his hand down it until it finds the end, the lock released.

Cheeks still flushed, Kate can only smile and enjoy the way his hand is brushing down the side of her face. Bending forward, she presses her lips to his. Just a sweet, gentle brush of her lips to his. Once. Twice. Letting go and pushing back, she smiles and opens her eyes "Thanks, Castle."

He puts his arm around her and she lays her head down on his shoulder. He opens up the menu, starts talking to her about the amazing food and what she should try out. But Kate barely hears it, because all she can think of is how much she adores this man. How warm he feels against her, how protected and loved she feels now that she's with him. She never realized she could have something like this. After her mother's murder, she never imagined finding any happiness anymore. She felt so hollow, and she tried to fill that by being in relationships with men she didn't really love. It was the only way of coping. Because she was scared to dive into anything, not wanting to lose who she was. And revealing who she was would result into them leaving her anyway, because she hasn't felt good enough for anyone. And she felt she wouldn't ever be happy again, not without her mom. But here she is.

With _him_.

"... and it is so good, I think you should take it." He finishes off. There's a moment of silence then. Not getting a reply, he frowns "Kate, are you alright?"

Kate snaps back into reality and smiles, though he can't really see it because her head is still on his shoulder, so she decides words will ease his mind "I'm perfect." She says, and she hears him release a breath that he was probably holding. Silly man.

The waitress comes to their table then to get their orders. Castle orders their best wine, and the next half hour they sit there, lounging and drinking wine. They toast with a "To us." and both take a sip as they look into each other's eyes, eyes sparkling. While waiting for their food, conversations start, about Alexis, work, them.

"I have to admit I never imagined this would happen." Castle says then.

Kate frowns "What do you mean."

"Just." Castle sighs "I honestly never thought that I would be with you. I mean, sure we would tease each other – most of the part, you teased me – and it felt like that was our relationship, that that was it. Lately we've been through tough times and it hasn't been easy." Castle finishes.

Kate smiles then "Well, things have never been easy between you and me."

They smile at each other then, and their conversation resumes, talking about random things. Castle's hand decides to wander again, placing it on her knee first, but slowly rising up. He sees Kate's face reddening, thinking he's doing a good job, still surprised she's so open to him, that he has this effect on her. He knew there were some feelings but, this is like a dream. He never imagined sitting here with her, getting this close to her without her grabbing his ear, his safe word already in the back of his mind, ready for that moment he needs to spill it out.

Before he, again, can reach any destination, Kate lays her hand on top of his, stopping his movements as she moves closer to him until her lips are at his ear, gently brushing her lips against it before whispering "If you want any of _that_, you're going to have to wait till after dinner - Rick." She finishes his name with a hard k. She sees him gulp and grins, puts her hand on his chest, slowly running it down until it brushes against a .. particular spot that makes him release a groan.

"So you're accepting my offer?" He lets out on a hitched breath, referring to him suggesting a sleepover before.

Kate takes his ear lobe between her teeth, gently nipping it. She releases it "Yes." She exhales, warm breath tickling his ear and his thoughts start to make a very inappropriate turn. She smiles, just really loves teasing him, to see the effect she has on him.

They see someone walking towards them, Kate quickly snatching her hand away from his.. area. Both try to regain themselves, smiling as the waitress reaches their table, putting their plates in front of them, adding an "Enjoy!" Before walking away again. The minute she turns, both release a breath they were apparently holding.

"Katherine Beckett, I never!" Castle exclaims, blood still pumping.

Kate chuckles, grabbing her fork and knife. She gets some food off her plate, putting it in her mouth. Deciding to tease, she releases a moan "Hmm, this is goooood." looking at Castle, she's already chuckling inside because she knows what her moans do to him.

He growls "You are a mean woman, Detective. Do you _want_ to kill me?"

"Oh no, I wouldn't want that. I need you to be alive tonight." She replies on a seductive tone, eliciting another groan from Castle.

She chuckles "You're so easy."

Then both of them start to dig in, enjoying each other's presence as they eat their food. After both of them are done, plates empty, they lay back, sitting against each other as they sip some more wine, enjoying this moment of being together. After some time, the waitress walks to their table, asking if everything was okay. They nod with a smile, to which she asks "Would you like some dessert?"

"No thanks." Kate says, giving her another smile.

When the waitress walks away, Castle looks at Kate "You don't want ice cream or something?" He asks.

He sees Kate's eyes darken then, feels it shooting through his body, knowing exactly what she's thinking. And knowing this, his own eyes start to darken as well, arousal spreading through his veins.

"I kind of had another kind of dessert in mind." She says, voice laced with arousal. He groans, making her flash him a seductive smile, running her finger down his chest, her eyes following down and flicking up, connecting with his. He stands up with another groan and walks away to pay for their dinner, getting away from this moment before he takes her right then and there.

Getting back from paying the bill, he reaches out his hand, her hand cupping his as she stands up, their hands clasped together as they walk out the restaurant, back to their car.

The ride home is kind of awkward. Mostly because of the tension that has filled the air because of the end of their dinner. They both know that, if they start now, they probably won't even make it to his loft. So they stay silent, their blood pumping as they wait patiently – or rather impatiently – for this damned ride to be over.

After what feels like forever, they finally arrive at his loft. Quickly taking the elevator, which again takes forever, they finally arrive at his door. He gets his keys from his pocket, puts the right key in the lock, turns it around and opens the door. Both step in, tension so high now they both know it's going to break soon and all bets will be off.

Castle locks his door, and when he turns around he sees Kate standing before him, cheeks flushed and eyes dark. Castle thinks back to the day before and he can't help but doubt if this is the right thing. "Kate.." He says, their eyes connecting, her beautiful hazel eyes so black, matching his own. God he wants to ravish her right here, but he needs to be sure.

"Are you sure you're ready? I don't want to screw this up." He says.

Kate smiles then, lips quirking up. She takes a step closer, now right in front of him, putting her right hand over his heart, feeling his heart beating – pretty fast right now -, closing her eyes to enjoy the warm feeling of him through his clothes. She speaks up then "I think I am." Opening her eyes she continues to look at her hand on his chest. "I know I said I wanted to take things slow, and honestly I'm scared too. But I don't think that doing this will put an end to things." Her hand goes up, cupping his jaw and then tracing his ear. Her eyes follow her movements until they connect with his.

She sees a sense of adoration in them, love beaming from his eyes and it still flashes some insecurity inside her, feeling like she doesn't deserve this. But she can't hide from her feelings anymore.

"I don't want to wait any longer, Castle. I need to feel you. To have you as close as possible, to be wrapped up in the warmth of your arms. Your body surrounding me, keeping me safe. God, I can't wait any longer. I just want you." She says. Her head goes forward, connecting her forehead to his. She sighs, her warm breath washing over his mouth, making his lips tingle.

Her hands go up, cupping his cheeks, brushing her fingers against them as she holds him there. He doesn't know what to say, words leaving him, because Kate Beckett is standing in front of him telling him she needs him. That she _wants_ him. It makes his blood boil, heart beating faster, warmth spreading through his veins. As if that wasn't enough, her next words completely floor him. Right hand coming around to his lips, she brushes her fingers against them, sighing.

"Make love to me, Rick."

* * *

_**Ding ding ding! Rating will be changed to M next chapter, oh! Have to say I'm feeling quite insecure about posting it, haha. But I won't know how it is and what you think if I don't post it, so positive thoughts! I'm already gonna say that, I write more of a romantic kind of sex. I just feel uncomfortable writing some words so, I try to write it as best as I can. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, reviews inspire! :)**_

_**Tumblr: simplymaterial**_  
_**Twitter: simplymaterial**_


	9. Chapter 9

**RATING CHANGED ****TO M GUYS.  
**

* * *

_**So, here we go then! Oh this chapter is all foreplay, the real deal is later, haha! So maybe this is not fully M yet? I changed it just in case. Truly hope you enjoy this. Like I said, I'm not writing everything in detail, it makes me uncomfortable. But I hope the way I write is still satisfying! :)  
**_  
**Summary: It all started with flowers...****  
****Rating: M**  
**Disclaimer: I wish.**

* * *

_Previously:_  
_Her hands go up, cupping his cheeks, brushing her fingers against them as she holds him there. He doesn't know what to say, words leaving him, because Kate Beckett is standing in front of him telling him she needs him. That she wants him. It makes his blood boil, heart beating faster, warmth spreading through his veins. As if that wasn't enough, her next words completely floor him. Right hand coming around to his lips, she brushes her fingers against them, sighing._

_ "Make love to me, Rick."**  
**_

* * *

Chapter 9

"Make love to me Rick."

Any coherent thoughts leave him then, everything becoming a blur, the only thing in his vision being _he_r. He claims her lips, his hands coming around her waist to guide her as he turns her around and pushes her against the door, a gasp leaving her mouth as her body gets trapped between the door and his warm body. He pushes against her then, making them connect and a moan rises out of her chest, exhaled against his mouth. His hands wander everywhere, hair, neck, shoulders, back, wanting to feel everything at once because this is happening. Kate Beckett is in his arms, kissing him and letting him in, finally. He hears her moan and it makes him push harder against her, eliciting another moan from her, definitely the best thing he's ever heard. Her hands come around him, rising up as one hand goes up to his hair, stroking it as the other settles behind his neck, holding him as close as possible to her. His arms fold behind her back, his body holding her as they continue kissing.

He then leaves her mouth to trail a path down her neck. He hears her panting in his ear, her warm breath tickling it and it spurs him on. Remembering that previous day, he finds the sensitive spot that made her gasp. And oh yes, a gasp leaves her mouth as he suckles there, this one more laced with arousal, and he becomes addicted to her breath, her sound, her everything. As he reclaims her lips, his hands wander down, finding her skin, wanting to feel her. His hands find the end of her dress, getting under it to feel her skin. She feels soft and warm. Tracing her lips with his tongue, he feels her opening up for him and he kisses her with a fiery passion, searching her, mapping her as their tongues engage in a hot duel, spreading fire through their veins.

His hands then travel to her upper back, finding the zipper of her dress, slowly lowering and zipping it down, revealing more skin that he can touch. He gently pushes the straps to the side, sliding it down her arms until the dress falls to the floor. He groans as he can now feel everywhere, their lips still connected, her skin soft against his fingertips as he wanders, wanting to touch everything, explore every inch of her. His lips leave hers then to resume exploring her neck, kissing everywhere he can, suckling and making her gasp. He finds her ear lobe and tugs, eliciting a moan from her and he smiles, leaving it with a sweet kiss. Going back up, he connects his forehead to hers, their breaths coming out short and heavy, mingling together as they try to calm their rapid heartbeats.

His hands settle at her lower arms, fingers tentatively rising up, making her skin erupt into goose bumps as he trails up, going up to her shoulders, her neck and then settling in her hair. Her eyes are closed, lips parted as she feels his fingers on her and god, it's such a sensual feeling, shooting warmth through her body, her blood boiling. He then settles his fingers on the clip in her hair - oh right, it was still there - and he gently removes it, making her beautiful curls fall down like a curtain against her back, more goose bumps rising on her body. Throwing the clip aside, his fingers tangle in her hair, the movement so erotic Kate's breath hitches, her body humming.

Castle gently pulls on her hair, making her head fall backwards, exposing her beautiful long neck to him. Bending down, he starts to trail kisses there, up her neck and down to her collar bones, making her moan as she enjoys this sensation, the sound music to his ears. His hand stays in her hair, other hand against her lower back, rubbing circles as he continues his exploration.

Going down, he gently places a kiss between her breasts and looks up at her, watches her. Her eyes are closed, cheeks flushed. She's biting her lower lip, and it's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. "God, you're beautiful." He sighs, and he sees her lips quirk up into a smile.

After a while he kisses back up to her lips, but not before sucking on her special spot again, and he gently pushes her head back to him, pulling her head to the side to get the perfect angle, firmly planting his lips on hers again. A moan rises out of her as they once again connect.

Kate feels like she's in a trance, feeling him everywhere and she wonders if there's anything better than this amazing feeling. She hasn't ever done this before. Letting the man explore her this way, this slow, sensual exploration. Usually it was just a 'get it over and done with' kind of thing. But this is – different. Very good different. But now it's her turn. Hands going up, she slowly slides his jacket off his shoulders, making him release his wandering hands from her body, a whimper escaping out of her at the loss, even though it was her fault to begin with. She slowly starts unbuttoning his dress shirt, kissing him like no other as she does so, her tongue pushing in, taking over, this time searching him, and god, she never wants the kissing to stop.

Once all buttons are released, her hands reach under his shirt, her palms settling over his warm chest, both moaning at the same time as they connect. She slowly drags his shirt off with her hands, trailing a path down his shoulders and then down to his arms. The piece of clothing forgotten and on the floor, her hands roam his chest - his very muscular chest. Hands traveling to his back, she lets her hands travel lower, and lower, until they reach inside his pants to squeeze his ass. His very, very nice ass. He groans against her mouth, the vibration flashing through her body. He's actually liking this, the fact she's taking control. He enjoys her wandering hands, her amazing kiss. He feels her smile against his lips - the tease - and her hands brush his hip, traveling to the front, brushing against him and he jerks, a groan rising out of his chest.

Their lips break apart, Kate's eyes searching Castle's, finally connecting as he opens them. Her face is laced with seductive features, and he knows. _He is so going to die tonight_. And he won't have it any other way. He smiles, then on a whim he lifts her up, her legs coming around him and connecting at his back, settling on his hips. The position they're in now makes her feel him against her, doing things to her, a moan vibrating through her as she reclaims his mouth.

"Bed." He exhales against her mouth as he starts to walk, kissing and holding her close as he tries to reach his bedroom blindly.

It turns out is isn't easy though. First, Castle's leg bumps against a table - no idea what table - he doesn't care, too wrapped up in her lips on his and having her so close. With a groan, he forgets what just happened and moves along. Almost at his bedroom, he trips over something, luckily able to keep his balance with her legs around him. Their lips break apart and Kate laughs. She then goes for his neck, kissing and suckling everywhere, her right hand stroking his hair, left arm around his neck to hold on. Deciding to tease him she starts to move and rubs against him, making Castle growl "Kaaaaaate." He whines, a warm chuckle exhaled against his ear.

Finally having reached his bedroom, he manages to get in, bumping against his bed, which makes them fall over, body parts pressing together and they both gasp. Their eyes connect, both of them pure black lust, before Castle closes the distance, kissing her roughly, a moan rising out of her.

His hands go to her hair, his fingers tangling in it as he slowly positions her head the way he wants it, so he can fully kiss her. It seems to have been a good idea, because a moan is exhaled into his mouth.

Kate's hands travel to his pants, her fingers starting to work on his belt, loosening it. Once she gets it loose, she unbuttons his pants, pulling the zipper down, hand going inside and cups him. Castle's mouth leaves hers on a gasp, his head falling on her left shoulder, panting. Kate chuckles then, letting him go to push his pants and boxers down, her hands coming up on his back, nails scraping as they slide up, the feeling of his warm muscular body doing things to her.

Castle does the same. Unstrapping her bra - which he struggles with, making Kate chuckle and ask 'you doing alright there, Castle?' - he finally succeeds and gets it off her. Without hesitation he starts kissing her breasts, then makes sure to give extra attention to her nipples. Taking one in his mouth, he sucks on it, making her gasp as she runs her hand through his hair. Doing the same for her other breast, she gasps all the same, her hand tightening in his hair. Hands roaming her beautiful stomach, he travels down and down until he finds her underwear. Pulling on it, she lifts her hips for him so he can get it off. He throws it on the floor, looking at her with a sultry look as he does so, making her chuckle.

He then trails his hands down her legs. "I've always admired your beautiful legs." he sighs, his right hand lifting her leg, grabbing her right ankle, reaching down and planting kisses on her foot, going up her leg as he plants kisses along the way. After he reaches her stomach he gives the same treatment to her left leg. Kate's eyes are closed as he does so, her body humming as she enjoys the sensation.

As he plants another kiss on her stomach, her hand goes in his hair, tightening in it to get his attention. He looks up and sees her, her eyes open, a kind of emotion in them he can't really read – which is a first. Crawling up, he plants a kiss on her nose, the gesture so sweet, their eyes connecting "You okay?" He asks.

A smile appears on her face though, her head nodding, reaching out to touch his cheek.

"Are you absolutely sure, Kate? We don't ha-hmmpf" Before Castle can finish his sentence Kate's lips are on his again, tongue trailing a path on them, to which he opens up and lets her explore. After a moment of just kissing, she pulls back, looking him in the eyes.

"I'm sure. But I need you, Rick. Now." She says, ending it on a growl and Castle immediately understands, now knowing this new emotion he wasn't sure about a few seconds ago. Now he actually can't wait to see it more often.

He reaches for his nightstand, gets protection from his top drawer. Getting ready, he positions himself at her entrance, their eyes connecting one more time, the question noticeable in his eyes. She seems to understand his question, so she flashes him a beautiful smile, gives him a reassuring nod that she's ready.

_They're ready.  
_

* * *

_**I really wanted to end it here, so sorry if it's not a longer chapter heh! Next one will be! Thanks for reading! Now I'm just gonna hide in my bed, read Deadly Heat and go sleep. Haha, do tell me if this was any good!**_

_**Tumblr: simplymaterial**_  
_**Twitter: simplymaterial**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, I am so sorry for updating this late. I was sick for a whole week and then a new period of school started so I really did not have the time. And since this is an M-rated chapter I wanted it to be written with attention. I'm still extremely insecure about it but, I'll just let you guys tell me what you think of it. Sorry for the long wait. This is a longer chapter though, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Summary: It all started with flowers...**  
**Rating: M**  
**Disclaimer: Nope**

* * *

_Previously:_  
"Are you absolutely sure, Kate? We don't ha-hmmpf" Before Castle can finish his sentence Kate's lips are on his again, tongue trailing a path on them, to which he opens up and lets her explore. After a moment of just kissing, she pulls back, looking him in the eyes.

"I'm sure. But I need you, Rick. Now." She says, ending it on a growl and Castle immediately understands, now knowing this new emotion he wasn't sure about a few seconds ago. Now he actually can't wait to see it more often.

He reaches for his nightstand, gets protection from his top drawer. Getting ready, he positions himself at her entrance, their eyes connecting one more time, the question noticeable in his eyes. She seems to understand his question, so she flashes him a beautiful smile, gives him a reassuring nod that she's ready.

_They're ready._

* * *

**Chapter 10**

He moves then, sliding into her and Kate gasps, the beautiful sound filling the silent room. He stops, giving them time to adjust to each other. Her hands slide up his back, her fingers brushing against his lower back, going up to his shoulders, his neck and eventually settling down in his hair, pushing his head down to kiss him. Their mouths crush together, their tongues engaging in a duel that heats up their bodies even more as he starts to move, moans rising out of both of them.

He takes his time, wanting to feel her, every inch of her, so he decides to move slowly. He doesn't want their first time to be over soon, so he'll try to prolong this as long as he can. But then her legs cross behind his back, her hands coming down to his behind, pushing him back into her so he fills her even more, making him gasp as a moan rises out of her chest at the same time.

They cling to each other, moving slowly together, to get as close as they can possibly get. It feels amazing, both not wanting to lose this wonderful feeling as they connect again and again. This feeling, this warmth, this bliss they feel of finally being connected in this way is something they'd rather not let go of just yet.

"Castle-" Kate pants against his lips. Everything is rising, a pure feeling and she can't remember ever feeling this way. This warm feeling, this deep connection – _their_ connection. She doesn't want to ever let this go, but her body is, unfortunately, telling her otherwise. "More. God, Castle. More." She breathes against his lips, squeezing his behind, pushing him in again as close as possible, her breath quickening.

Castle grunts and starts to move faster. He's amazed by her, addicted to the feeling of her. To be inside of her like this, this intense feeling of pure admiration flashes through his body as he moves within her. God, he loves her. And he needs to see her. Settling his hands at both sides of her head on the pillow, he pushes up, his lips leaving hers. He then sees her. Her cheeks red, lips parted, eyes still closed, enjoying the feeling of him inside her. Her lips quirk up into a smile, her eyes opening and connecting with his.

They share a moment then. The love pouring out of both their eyes as they look at each other. Both knowing that this is it, this is right, feels right. Castle continues moving, their eyes staying connected.

Kate's right hand goes up to his face, smiling while she brushes the hair on his forehead to the side, going to his ear, tracing it, remembering the times she grabbed it when he first started shadowing her. Oh how far they've come. Her hand goes around to the back of his head, tangles in his hair and she pushes him down to her again, wanting to feel his lips again. Their lips connect, tongues coming out to explore. As Castle starts to move even faster their lips break part as there's lack of oxygen, both of them panting against each other's lips as their breaths quicken, hearts beating faster and faster.

He hits the spot inside that makes Kate gasp and her mouth opens against him, breathing heavily. "Oh God." she pants. His forehead connects with hers and he nods against her, reassuring her he's almost there too. She smiles, still amazed by the way he knows her. Her hands roam everywhere on his back, feeling his muscles as he moves within her. Their breaths mingle as they pant from this amazing feeling of being together.

Castle pushes up then and sees it in her eyes. She's almost there, not wanting to let go. He feels the same, not wanting to let this go, this feeling of pure bliss and love. But he knows there's not much time left, and he has to take her with him. "Kate- babe." He croaks out, the words enough for both of them as they let go, finding the end together, coming together as one.

He crushes his lips to her as they both come off their high. After some lazy kissing, he lets go, rolling off her, tucking her against his side, covering them as the next few minutes they just breathe, trying to calm down after their first time together.

After some time her hand comes to rest on his still heaving chest, feeling is heart beat for her. She smiles, both still trying to get back to their normal state. So they just lay there, together, enjoying their warmth.

After a couple of minutes, Kate looks up, rising up to kiss the side of his jaw. Deciding it's time he needs to know, she rises up, her head supported by her hand, her elbow resting on the pillow. "I have a secret."

Castle's head falls sideways then, seeing her settled there next to him, ready to tell him something. He rises up himself, supporting himself on his arm. "What is it?" He asks, curious to what this is gonna be.

Kate smiles then, drawing tiny circles on his warm chest with her right hand. She looks at her hand as it makes circles and then speaks up in a whisper "It's - about your books."

"You WERE a big fan before we met weren't yo-"

"Let me talk." She interrupts, her voice firm, the circling stopped, eyes narrowed at him. He then stays silent, his lips pressing together in a dramatic way to say he won't talk, so she decides to continue, resuming her movements on his chest.

"When my mom was killed, and the police dismissed the case, I was- in a bad place. I was alone, I didn't go to my friends anymore, I was mostly at home just staring ahead of me, looking at pictures of her, of us."

She sees sadness flash on his face and he starts to stroke the locks of hair that are dangling down the side of her face. And for some reason, it gives her more strength to continue.

"It was a hard time for me. But then, one day, I found your books. I don't know why but I decided to start reading them.." She looks up at him.

He's still keeping his words to himself, his eyes filled with admiration as he curiously nods, encouraging her to continue.

"And, they helped me, Castle. I was so sad, so alone, not eating much, the only activity in my life was getting my father to bed when he passed out somewhere because of drinking too much. But when I started reading your books.. Rick, you gave me hope. You showed me that, no matter how hard things can get, there is a way. You will find a way to put it all behind you, to find the person responsible for it. You inspired me. After reading some books I- I got up, showered, and I changed my life. _You_ changed my life." Her eyes are filled with tears now, and Castle wipes the tear away that just started rolling down her cheek.

"Wow Kate, I didn't know." He whispers, actually more amazed by this story, his love for her growing even more (is that even possible?). "I'm- I'm glad that I could do that for you, I actually don't know what to say." He breathes out, just incredibly amazed.

Kate smiles then. "You saved my life, Rick. You made me live again." Scooting closer, she closes the distance, her lips gently brushing over his, hand settling on his cheek as she does so. She can't help but smile into the kiss, because this is Richard Castle, the novelist that helped her pick up her life, showing her that giving up is not the way.

"I don't know how I could ever repay you for that." She breathes out on a sigh, pulling back.

Castle smiles at her then. He goes in for a kiss, a sweet brush of lips to lips. "You just gave me the most amazing thing, Kate. A chance of a life, with you." Kate smiles, going in for a kiss of her own.

Pulling back, a grin appears on his face. Oh dear. "And I know something else that would help with repaying me." He says, raising his eyebrows.

Kate chuckles, then she launches at him, crushing their lips together as they continue to lay there, kissing as their legs tangle together.

Such a good feeling.

Castle's eyes slowly open, his body awakening. Sighing, he remembers last night and a beautiful smile sets on his features. He hasn't felt this good, this connected to anybody before. He never wants to lose this feeling, to lose her.

Kate.

Slowly turning around, he notices she's not in bed. He knows she wouldn't have left though, not after the night they had and the beautiful words she whispered to him (he particularly liked how vocal she was when he woke her up in the middle of the night in a very nice way and she continued to scream 'God, yes!'). Pushing himself into a sitting position, he takes a moment to wake up, then stands up and puts on his pants. Searching around, he can't find his white button down. He does find all of their clothes from yesterday on the floor near the door, Kate probably picked them up. Shrugging, he decides to walk around bare chested (Kate would like that) and walks out of his bedroom.

He finds her in the kitchen. The fresh smell of coffee filling his senses as he silently steps in. He also now knows where his shirt has gone. She's standing there, her back to him, not having noticed he's there yet. Her legs beautiful and long, his button down stopping just below her fine ass, hugging her beautiful features. After a few minutes of admiring her body (because damn, she really is beautiful), he walks forward. Reaching her, he wraps his arms around her, making her jump a little.

"Hey, beautiful." He lets out on a warm breath, tickling her neck as he places a kiss there. She smiles. "Hey there." She replies, relaxing into him, warmth spreading through her from his touch.

After a small moment of just relaxing, she turns around, two steaming cups of coffee in her hands. "I made you coffee." She says, offering one too him. He accepts it with a smile, one hand staying on her hip as his other hand takes the cup. "Thank you."

She smiles then "I have to admit, I think I was the one that had no idea." She chuckles, referring to their conversation oh so many years ago about how 'great it would be'. Castle laughs "You're right, but really, I truly had no idea either." He says, taking a sip of his coffee as she does the same, their eyes sparkling as they stay connected.

They both put their cups down on the counter. Castle then suddenly turns them around and lifts her up to sit on the counter on the opposite side. She chuckles, a warm smile spreading on her lips.

"You look really good in my shirt." Castle says, settling his hand on her upper chest, running it down to her stomach, then to the left side, brushing her hip and then going down her bare leg, that is now settled on his hip. "You should do it more often." He says, eyes darkening as he gives her body another overview.

Kate's eyes have darkened as well, her whole body exploding with fire, the trail he'd gone with his hand still tingling on her skin, and her sentence comes out on a seductive whisper "I intend to."

He kisses her then. Lips crashing on hers, holding her leg even tighter as he nips her bottom lip. Kate's right hand is behind her back, supporting herself on the surface, while her left hand tangles in his hair, kissing him back with a fiery passion. His hands go down her sides then, and as he reaches her hips they go up again, making her - his - shirt ride up, his hands finding her warm skin.

The touch alights a fire within her and a moan releases from her mouth into his. Her left arm goes around his neck, her fingers stroking his hair as she starts to rub herself against him. A groan leaves his mouth as he leaves her lips to find her neck, leaving a hot trail of kisses as he does. Her breathing starts to speed up and she gasps as he finds that spot below her ear again, feels him grin against her neck. She knows he'll never tire of doing that and it makes her lips quirk up into a smile, her eyes closing as she enjoys the feeling of him.

Her hands start to wander, wanting to touch his chest, his stomach, his muscular back. Everywhere. Her hands settle on his shoulder blades, and as he suckles on a rather sensitive place she gasps and her fingers claw against him. "God, Castle." She moans and he goes back up and reclaims her mouth, her fingers trailing down, feeling goose bumps rise on his back. They simultaneously moan as their tongues continue to duel hot and heavy.

The door opens then, but neither of them notice it. "Hey, kidd- OH!" Martha walks in, eyes widening as she sees her son and Kate Beckett breaking apart. Kate is sitting on the counter, a white shirt on, probably Richard's. And Richard doesn't have a shirt on, so yes definitely Richard's. Both their faces are fiery red, from different reasons probably.

Kate buries her head in Rick's neck, whispering "Shit." as she feels herself burning up from an entirely different cause.

"Well, wellll." Martha singsongs, putting her bags on the ground, hands settling on her hips. Alexis walks in behind her then, suddenly standing shocked still as she sees her father and Beckett.

"Oh, God." Kate groans against Castle's neck, having noticed Alexis walked in too and - god she didn't think this could get any worse.

Then Martha speaks up. "Well, finally!" She exclaims, a tone of enthusiasm to her voice and Kate looks up then.

Alexis smiles "Took you guys long enough." She says, acting like this is extremely normal and - wait why are they still sitting like this? Ah well, they've noticed so who cares. "But could you like- not do that on the counter, I mean, I eat there, dad."

With that, some of the tension breaks as Kate huffs out a laugh, relaxing against Castle. She then pushes him away, standing up and facing Martha and Alexis' way, feeling Castle's hands slide around her hips, coming to settle on her stomach as he folds his hands against it, holding her against him. And surprisingly, it feels right and she isn't as embarrassed about it as she thought she'd be (yes she's imagined it before).

She speaks up then "I- Martha, Alexis, I'm sorry you had to find out this way, I mean it's not the most ideal-"

"Nonsense!" Martha interrupts her, walking to her, Alexis following behind. "We've known for a long time that one day this would happen." She continues "And honestly, people usually find out about relationships one way or another, nothing goes perfectly."

Kate smiles at her, then looks up sideways to Castle, their eyes locking. Then Alexis speaks up "But can I just say, get a room!" She walks back to her luggage as Martha chuckles and walks after her "Come on Alexis, let's get these bags upstairs. I guess it wasn't such a good idea to go home early, huh." They hear Martha say as they walk up the stairs, out of view.

When they're out of sight, Kate releases a breath and her mouth falls open, her hands covering her mouth as she turns and looks at Castle, eyes widened "My god, Castle, could this have gone any worse?"

Castle laughs "Honestly, they're handling it really well, I've had worse."

Kate narrows her eyes at him, not needing to hear this. And from the look on his face, he understands.

"Come on." He says, grabbing her hand and dragging her back to the bedroom. "Let's get dressed. Oooh, how about a shower?!"

She rolls her eyes with a smile.

* * *

***hides***

_**Tumblr: simplymaterial**_  
_**Twitter: simplymaterial**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thanks for all the reviews and follows guys! :) Hope you like this one! M-rated at first, then some cuteness ahead!  
**_**  
****Summary: It all started with flowers...****  
****Rating: M****  
****Disclaimer: Ha ha.**

* * *

_Previously:  
When they're out of sight, Kate releases a breath and her mouth falls open, her hands covering her mouth as she turns and looks at Castle, eyes widened "My god, Castle, could this have gone any worse?"_

_Castle laughs "Honestly, they're handling it really well, I've had worse."_

_Kate narrows her eyes at him, not needing to hear this. And from the look on his face, he understands._

_"Come on." He says, grabbing her hand and dragging her back to the bedroom. "Let's get dressed. Oooh, how about a shower?!"_

_She rolls her eyes with a smile._

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The shower turns out to be another great experience.

"I have ..to say, I had… soapy images… before, but I, god, didn't know it'd be this good." Castle says, referring to that one conversation where Kate told him to focus on- right, the case.

Kate smiles, reclaiming his lips, Castle still moving inside her. Her legs are wrapped around his waist, her back against the wall of the shower as he supports her against it. He releases her mouth to trail sloppy kisses down her neck, her breath heavy against his ear as she holds him, her arms around his neck, her right hand tangled in his hair, massaging his scalp.

He then finds her sensitive spot with his lips and, at the same time, hits a good spot inside of her, making Kate cry out "God! Yes, Castle!" She pants against his ear, placing a sloppy kiss on it, clinging to him as she feels the end nearing.

Things start to get sloppy and before they know it, both simultaneously let go, claiming each other's lips to muffle the sounds they produce as they come together. As they both come down from their high, their bodies relax against each other. Kate untangles her legs from his back, trying to stand (which isn't easy because her legs still feel like jelly). Their eyes connect, faces laced with beautiful smiles, a deep sense of love oozing from both of their eyes for the other to see.

Castle smiles, then breaks the connection to find and grab the shampoo. Opening the bottle he squishes some of it on his hand. "Turn around." He instructs her. Kate complies, the spray of the shower now going down her front, her hair free from the water as Castle starts to run the shampoo through her hair, massaging her scalp and a moan rises out of her chest, filling the hot room.

"Hmm." She breathes, as she feels his strong hands massaging her, tangling in her long hair. He then turns her around, guiding her to take a step back so the water is at her back, his hands gently pushing her head back as he rinses the shampoo out of her hair. Her eyes closed, she enjoys the feeling, the mixed warmth of his hands and the hot water doing things to her.

Done with the shampoo, he goes for the shower gel. Turning her around again, he steps close, his front to her back, pressing his chest against her, the spray going down her front. He starts at her shoulders, both of his hands now laced with shower gel after rubbing them together. He runs his hands down her arms. Her head falls back against his shoulder, her eyes closed, lips quirked up into a warm smile as she enjoys this feeling. Trailing down to her hands, he laces their fingers together, massaging them, kissing her temple when he does so. Then he lets them go, hands going up to her shoulders again, running down to her chest, finding her breasts, massaging them as gasps fill the air. He makes sure he gives her nipples extra attention, and gets rewarded with a beautiful moan.

Going down to her stomach, he traces her navel, making her squirm and laugh. "Ahh, ticklish, are we?" He breathes in her ear, a smile on his lips as he places a kiss on her ear.

"Don't you dare." She says, wanting to make it sound very serious, but it comes out on a whispered breath.

He travels further then, his hands going to the place she probably wants him to go. He looks at her, or as far as he can see, her face glistening beautifully because of the water, her eyes closed and lips parted. Deciding to tease her, his hands go down, then back up, making her gasp, eyes opening. Doing it again, he gets yet another gasp from her. His hand stops then.

"Don't you dare stop, Castle." She breathes into the air, making him chuckle against her hair as his hand descends again, now rubbing against her as he starts massaging her, his fingers making tiny, sharp circles.

Kate's breath quickens, her head turning to the side, her face to his neck, moans rising out of her, her warm breath washing over his neck. He then pushes his finger in, making her squirm, gasp against his neck. "God, Castle." She moans, panting, her hand going down and covering his, spurring him on.

He adds another finger, and she feels it building up. Not being able to hold back, she lets go, another moan filling the room before he captures her lips as she comes, muffling her cry. She relaxes against him, her hands grabbing his arms and wrapping them around her, making him hold her. "Wow." She breathes out after a while, never having experienced something like this before.

She feels him smiling against her hair. Turning her around then, he cups her cheeks, kissing her lips gently. "Come on." He says then "Let's get ready for the day."

Kate frowns "You have things planned?"

Castle raises his eyebrows "Maybe." He says, smiling "But all in all, I just want to spend it with you, no matter what we're doing."

Kate smiles, placing another kiss on his lips "Come on then, Rick. Let's spend the day together." She says, walking around him, stepping out of the shower, giving Castle a good view of her behind, and damn does he take the opportunity to look.

"And a good day it will be." He whispers.

* * *

All dressed up and ready to go, they head out the door. While walking to the elevator, Castle reaches for her hand, lacing their fingers together. This just feels so good to him. And noticing the blush on her cheeks and the adorable smile on her face, she seems to feel the same way. Once in the car, Castle drives - yes, she actually gave him permission, since she wanted this to be a 'relaxing day' - to the nice little coffee shop he always gets her coffee and bear claw.

"I thought it'd be nice to have our 'traditional' coffee today." He says when he parks the car, shutting the car off and opening his door.

"Sounds wonderful." She replies, opening her door to step out. Once inside, they find a nice table at the window, the beautiful sun shining right on it. They sit down, getting off their coats and putting them on the back of their chairs. Once seated, Kate folds her hands together on the table and Castle can't help himself and reaches out, putting his hands above hers, basically cupping her hands in his. She offers him a beautiful smile, eyes dancing in the sunlight, love beaming from them and wow- he doesn't ever want to lose this, her.

"Hey there." The waitress says then, her greeting finally reaching their ears and they slightly jump, apparently so fixated on each other that they didn't notice she was there. She laughs then "Can I get you anything?"

"Yes, a grande skim latte, two pumps of sugar-free vanilla and cream with two sugars for me, and we'd like two bear claws with that." He flashes her a smile when she looks up after writing their order down.

"Coming right up." She smiles, turning and walking away.

"I couldn't believe how you knew the coffee that I like so fast back then." Kate says then, looking at him with an adorable smile.

"I'm a ninja like that." He says, body language screaming pride and she laughs.

"You were so interesting to me- for the record, you still are- and I wanted to know little details about you, because as a writer, that's the things you notice and like. Didn't take me long to find out how you take your coffee." He says.

Kate chuckles "Didn't really take you that long to find out all kinds of things out about me. Except for your books saving me, of course."

"I can't believe I missed that!" Castle exclaims "I mean, I remember people saying you were a fan, but I never really thought about it."

"Well now you know." Kate says, flashing him a smile.

His face quirks up just the same "Thank you for telling me, Kate."

"Actually.." Kate says and Castle looks at her with curiosity "There's one more thing you need to know." With Castle staying quiet after that, she continues "I actually.. I went to one of your signings once." She looks down then, but with a smile on her face "I waited for an hour." She chuckles, shaking her head.

Castle's face lights up "You did?" He sees her nodding, and he tries to search in his brain. Search for that moment, because he's apparently met her once before – how could he not remember that "Kate-" He says and she looks up, their eyes connecting "I- gosh, I can't believe I don't remember?"

She smiles then "Rick that was years upon years ago, it's okay. You meet so many fans at all your signings, I-" but Castle breaks her off "But how could I forget you?" He says, actual disappointment laced in his voice.

"Hey, don't worry about it. We're here now, whatever happened, we're together. Tell you what, when we get to my apartment, I'll show you my signed book." She reassures him, smiling. His face lights up then and he nods.

The waitress walks up to them, putting their coffees in front of them. They thank her and she flashes them a smile "Enjoy." And walks away again.

Kate's hands leave Castle's to go around her familiar cup of coffee, the warmth of it spreading through her arms.

Castle's left hand goes up to her, stroking her hair behind her left ear, placing his hand on her cheek and they smile at each other. Her warm hand goes up, covering his as she closes her eyes. After releasing a sigh, her eyes open and they both go forward, their eyes closing and lips connecting, hands still together on her left cheek.

The kiss is very sweet and gentle. Neither wants to get carried away, so their lips stay closed. Lips pressed together sweetly, both feel entirely content to hold on as long as possible. At last, Kate breaks their connection, but not sitting back before pressing her lips to his one more time. Sitting back, she releases a sigh "Hmm."

Castle smiles, their hands having come down and now resting on the table, still connected "I know right."

"I was talking about the coffee." She says, one eyebrow raising up.

"Hmmhm, of course." Castle releases on a disbelieving tone, and Kate laughs.

Their hands break then and they start to drink their coffees and eat their bear claws. Conversation is easy, talking about Alexis, Martha, some good old memories from their lives before they met, where Kate basically laughs at Castle for his adorableness and weird actions as a child. Kate starts to tell some stories then, but it turns quiet pretty fast, the memory of her mother still hurting and her face falls. Castle reaches for her hand, squeezing it, not pushing but just wanting her to know that he's here.

Kate looks up, like an idea has to come to her and she asks "Can I- ask you something?"

Castle smiles sympathetically "Of course."

"Would you- would you like going to my mother's grave with me? You don't have to I just-"

"I would love to." Castle interrupts her. "I would be honored."

Kate smiles, her face lighting up again and he wishes her mother was still here, to never have to see her face fall like that. He reaches for her other hand, both done with their bear claw now.

Kate decides to share the next thing with him too, she just feels she can tell him anything. "I've actually never taken anyone to my mother's grave before.." She whispers.

Castle squeezes her hands "I didn't think so, so thank you, for wanting to share this with me. I want to be there with you." He says, seeing a hint of tears forming in her eyes.

She smiles "I want you to be there too. I- I don't know why but, I feel I can share anything with you, that I can do anything when I'm with you. I know it sounds cheesy." She chuckles.

"I feel the same way. Thank you for blessing me with a life that includes an amazing woman like you."

Kate scoffs "Uggh, stop that."

"It's the truth." Castle chuckles, finding her blush absolutely adorable.

They take another sip of their coffee. "Do you want to go now?" Castle says after a short while.

Kate smiles, something he didn't really expect to see "I'd love to." She says.

They both stand up, coffees now empty. Putting on their coats they walk to the counter to pay for their lunch, walking out of the shop into the beautiful sun, clasping their hands together as they walk back to their car.

It's a good day.

* * *

_**Reviews inspire :) Thank you for reading!**_

_**Tumbr: simplymaterial**_  
_**Twitter: simplymaterial**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hope you're still enjoying the story. Also, how excited are we for the next episode? Absolutely dying to see it. I'm sure Stana's gonna kill us with her killer acting. So so excited!  
**_**  
****Summary: It all started with flowers...****  
****Rating: M****  
****Disclaimer: Marlowe does a better job anyway :D**

* * *

_Previously:  
They take another sip of their coffee. "Do you want to go now?" Castle says after a short while._

_Kate smiles, something he didn't really expect to see "I'd love to." She says._

_They both stand up, coffees now empty. Putting on their coats they walk to the counter to pay for their lunch, walking out of the shop into the beautiful sun, clasping their hands together as they walk back to their car._

_It's a good day._

* * *

**Chapter 12**

As they arrive at the graveyard, there's a sadness hanging in the air, a quietness that feels rather tense. Castle parks the car and shuts it down. They both sit there for a while. Kate is trying to prepare for all this. She knows she'll break down and cry. She's not used to people seeing her like that. To let everything go in front of someone. But for some reason, the man that's sitting next to her is putting her at ease.

Castle is feeling kind of tense himself. He honestly doesn't know what to say. He wants to give her the time she needs to prepare for this. He'll be there with her every step of the way.

On a quiet tone, he asks "You okay?"

She looks at him then, a small smile appearing on her face, not quite reaching her eyes. "Yeah." She sighs. "This will just always be hard for me, Castle. You learn to deal, to cope, but the feeling never gets better, it never gets easier. I just- I wanted you with me this time. For some reason, you give me a certain strength, Rick. Having you here eases my mind in a way. And yes, I'm probably gonna cry, it all still hurts, but it will be so much better if I have you with me. Your strong arms around me, your warmth soothing me. Now that I know that I can have that, I want it."

Castle gives a small smile himself "You can have it, Kate. You already have it. You have me." He says, his hand reaching out to cup her cheek, her eyes closing at his touch.

"Let's go meet your mom, okay." He says, letting go of her, her eyes opening and connecting with his as he gives a small nod of encouragement.

"Let's go." Kate sighs.

Getting out of the car, Castle walks to her and sees her standing there, her arm reached out, asking him for his hand. Clasping his hand in hers, she feels a warmth spreading through her, encouraging her. She smiles, pulling him with her as she starts to walk.

Their walk is quiet, but their hands are warm against each other as they walk further and further. After a while, Kate points to the place they will find her mom. They walk up to the gravestone. Coming to a halt, they're silent, still holding hands. Castle feels somewhat of a squeeze, knows that Kate is trying to hold on and not break down.

"It's beautiful." He whispers, seeing Kate's head nod aside from him. He doesn't really know what to say, and he wants to be here for her. So he'll let her set the pace, control this situation. He'll be her rock, so he waits.

"Yeah." She sighs, her hand firmly squeezing his hand now, holding on.

He knows she's trying, but he doesn't want her to hold back, not for him. "Kate. It's okay." He says, hearing a sob fill the air as the words leave his lips.

She turns then, launching at him as her arms fall around his neck, her head on his shoulder, facing his neck, her body shivering from the sobs wracking her body, clinging to him as she lets go. He holds her. Strong, warm arms wrapped around her as he gives her the time she needs. One of his hands starts to stroke her hair, soothing words coming out of his mouth, telling her it's okay, to let it out.

For a while they stand there, enveloped in a hug, her sobs filling the air as she spills out her grief, letting go of her strength and grieving her loss. Castle can't help but release a few tears himself as he looks at Johanna's gravestone. He really wishes she could still be here.

After some time, he feels her relaxing against him, sniffing as her tears seem to subdue.

"Uggh." She scoffs, sniffing again as she pushes away from him and looks up, her cheeks stained with mascara, eyes puffy as she wipes her cheek.

Castle takes over, his warm hands cupping her cheeks, as he brushes his thumbs over her cheeks, trying to dry the wetness. He flashes her a warm smile. "Thank you for sharing this with me." He says then.

Her brows frown "This is hardly something nice to share." She huffs, a small smile on her lips.

"Kate, this is a part of you. Your mother is a part of you. And I want it, her, to be a part of me. If that means we have to stand here and grief her loss, I'll be honored to do that with you. I want to be there for you all times, whether it's smiling, laughing, crying, all of it."

Kate smiles then, bending forward so her forehead connects to his. She sighs. "Thank you, Castle."

He smiles genuinely, disconnecting their foreheads to place a kiss on her nose, making her smile, and puts his strong arms around her again, hugging her one more time.

"Thank _you_."

* * *

They go home then, the car ride filled with relaxation this time. Like something connected between them because of the moment they just shared. Castle still wants to clear one thing up though, so he speaks.

"Never feel embarrassed for this, Kate." He says.

She looks down then, hands in her lap. "I just- I never wanted anyone to see me like this, I feel so weak in these moments, so broken."

"Letting your guard down doesn't make you a broken person. It makes you human. Bad things happen, and we need to cope with them. If that means we have to cry, we cry. It doesn't have to be labelled as weak. Nobody is perfect, hell nobody should be perfect. I don't want you to feel you can't share things with me. I want the good and the bad, Kate. The laughs and the break downs. The fun and the fights." He says, reaching out with his right hand and covering hers that are still in her lap.

She smiles "I want that too." She whispers "Thank you for this, Castle. In these last few days I've shared so many things with you that I normally wouldn't, and I have to admit that it feels good. Having you with me feels- I feel this sense of relief somehow."

He squeezes her hand "I'm glad to hear that." He smiles.

They drive home then, silence taking over, but their features relaxed and smiles on their faces as they process the things that have happened in the last few days.

They arrive at Castle's apartment building. Getting out of the car, they yet again clasp their hands together – this is becoming normal - greeting the doorman as they enter the building. They take the elevator and arrive at his Loft.

"Are Martha and Alexis home?" Kate asks.

Castle shrugs "I don't know, actually. We shall see." He turns the doorknob and opens it, calling out to his mother and daughter, but not getting any replies.

"Castle, here." Kate points to a note on the kitchen counter. He walks to it, folding it open and reading, Kate next to him, reading along.

_'Richard,  
_

_Alexis and I have gone out shopping, and yes we took one of your credit cards. Alexis needs some things for school and I- well I just love shopping. We'll be back later today, but don't expect you and Katherine to be there when we get home._

_Castle and Kate look at each other then, confused. He turns back and continues reading._

_Go to the Hamptons. I have called Captain Gates and Katherine has the rest of the week off. "Expecting her Monday morning, 9am sharp." She said. Bossy lady._

_So go, take the rest of the week off and take the time to relax and be with each other, before work swoops in again and ruins all the fun. Or not. Who knows._

_Oh and Katherine, I know you're probably reading along so let me say this: FINALLY._

_Don't do things I would do!_

_Martha.'_

Kate chuckles over his shoulder when she reads the last part, a smile appearing on her face.

Castle lays it down on the counter then, turning around, sweeping Kate up into a hug, pulling back and gently pressing his lips to hers. Letting go, his eyes are shining "What do you say!" He exclaims, excitement settled on his features.

Kate laughs "Well since your mother already got me the rest of the week off, I'd love to."

"Good! We'll have so much fun!" Castle says, claiming her lips again.

This is gonna be a great week.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed it, reviews are greatly appreciated :)_**

**_Tumblr: simplymaterial_**  
**_Twitter: simplymaterial_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey humans of the Universe. Sorry for such a late update, I was moving for the past two weeks so, lots to do and not enough time for writing. But here you are! For this chapter I need to say something first: this remains an AU. In this chapter there's a reference to the kiss that happened in 3x13. Yet, the story began before that kiss so, it wouldn't be logical. But it is in Alternate Universes! Hope you enjoy this one!**_

* * *

**Summary: It all started with flowers...****  
****Rating: M****  
****Disclaimer: Not now, not ever.  
**

* * *

_Previously:  
Castle lays it down on the counter then, turning around, sweeping Kate up into a hug, pulling back and gently pressing his lips to hers. Letting go, his eyes are shining "What do you say!" He exclaims, excitement settled on his features._

_Kate laughs "Well since your mother already got me the rest of the week off, I'd love to."_

_"Good! We'll have so much fun!" Castle says, claiming her lips again._

_This is gonna be a great week._

* * *

**Chapter 13**

They go their own way then, Castle packing his own bag and Kate going back to her place to pack her suitcase and promising to come back as soon as possible.

When she steps out the door she hears Castle shout "Bring bikinis!" and smirks. She'll pack bikinis alright. Quickly texting an SOS to Lanie, she enters the elevator.

When she reaches her apartment, she steps inside, throwing her coat and keys on the couch. Getting her suitcase, she hears a knock on the door. Knowing it's Lanie, she runs to the door and swings it open.

"Help me!" She exclaims, grabbing her friend's hand and dragging her inside as Lanie releases a yelp from Kate's tug.

"Damn girl, relax, what is it?"

Kate drags her in her bedroom "I'm going away with Castle to the Hamptons and I need to pack."

Lanie's face lights up "That is so great! But why would you need my help with packing?"

Kate looks at her then, eyes narrowed "Because I want to pack some rather.. sexy things and I need your help choosing."

"What happened to taking it slow?"

Kate's face turns bright red, and Lanie screams "YOU DID IT, didn't you." She exclaims, mouth open in a big smile.

Kate is blushing from head to toe, only able to nod at her friend, because memories are surfacing and- stop.

"Well?" Lanie asks, sitting down on Kate's bed, looking at her with insane curiosity.

Kate sighs then "My god, Lanie, you have no idea." She sighs, the memory vivid in her mind. "I haven't felt that good in… forever."

"I knew it. So how many times?" Lanie asks, making Kate blush again.

"Eh- well- 2 times-"

"Oh my god-"

"And 2 more in the shower." Kate looks at her, glowing from head to toe and her friend jumps up, hugging her with a laugh.

"I told you it would do you good." She says then, pulling back and looking at her. "Is there more I need to know?"

"Well, I can't go into detail because we need to hurry up but long story short, we got coffee at 'our' coffee shop and I took him with me to my mom's grave." Kate says, still smiling.

"So taking it slow is definitely off the table here. Girl, I'm so happy for you!" Lanie exclaims.

Kate releases a sigh "And I am, I am happy. But, the point is, we're going to the Hamptons for the rest of the week, and I want to surprise him." She wiggles her eyebrows at her friend.

"Ohhh girl you got it bad." Lanie says, walking to her closet.

"Let's see what you have here."

* * *

His doorbell rings 2 hours later, a beautiful smiling face awaiting him as he opens the door. Suitcase with her, she smiles "Hey." And walks him, giving him a kiss as she passes him, suitcase rolling over the floor.

"You ready to go?" He asks, nodding to his own bag that is packed and ready.

"Oh boy am I, I can use some relaxation." Kate sighs, smiling.

"Let's go then." He says, grabbing his bag as they head out the door and go to the car.

* * *

They drive then, hands firmly clasped together when they have a chance. They both smile and enjoy this drive together, the sun starting to shine brighter the closer they get.

After some time, Castle breaks the silence.

"I can't believe this is actually happening."

Kate looks at him, confusion yet intrigue written on her face, so he continues "This. Us." He says as he squeezes her hand.

Kate smiles then "Come on, Castle, I think we both know this was bound to happen someday." She admits on a chuckle.

"That's true." Castle confirms "But it all still feels like a dream."

Kate bites her lip then, a plan unfolding in her head. She leans forward, her mouth to his ear. Playfully she bites his ear lobe "Oh this is real, Rick." She says and chuckles when she sees the goose bumps erupt on his neck.

She sits back with a victorious smile as she hears Castle mutter "Cruel woman."

The rest of the drive is silent. But a good silent. The sun is shining, the sky is blue. Kate looks around and can't believe how beautiful nature actually is. She doesn't get away much, so this basically feels like a new world to her. And with this beautiful weather it's absolutely breathtaking to see.

After some time, Castle speaks up "We're here." He says.

They enter a driveway of a gorgeous, big white house. Kate can't believe what she's seeing, it all looks so beautiful. As the car stops, she continues to look around. The house seems to be huge. Before she knows it, she sees Castle appear at her door. She smiles at him as he opens the door.

"My lady." He says, his hand reaching out for her to take.

She rolls her eyes, but takes it and steps out. "Wow, Castle." She sighs, looking around, struck by the beauty of this place. "So eh, are you rich or something?"

Castle chuckles "I do okay." He grabs her hand "Come on, I'll show you around." To which she nods with a smile.

They walk around the house. It's absolutely beautiful, everything is huge and so nice. Kate particularly likes the bedroom, a huge bed nestled in the middle of the room, big windows giving it a beautiful view and a fireplace for when things get cold. Damn, she doesn't mind spending time here at all. The shower is huge too, shower heads everywhere, making sprays come from different angles, including a nice tub – with bubbles it seems - in the corner to soak in. It's absolutely gorgeous. Downstairs they find a huge kitchen, beautifully decorated. Going outside, they get a view of the beautiful beach, gorgeous blue water greeting her eyes as they step out.

"Did I mention it's private." Castle says, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Kate rolls her eyes "I thought as much. And no, we won't." She says, knowing exactly what he means when he sees his face.

"But Kaaate, come on." Castle whines.

"Not if things get in.. certain places." She says then, the thought already making her cringe.

"We'll just have to make sure it won't." Castle winks at her, grabbing her hands and leading her to the side of the house "But we can also just..." He suggests, opening a door next to the house to let the view finish the sentence for him.

There's a beautiful pool there, the water changing colors because of the lights inside changing. Next to it there's a jacuzzi. Aside from that there's this huge lounge bed in the corner. It all looks extremely comfortable "Nice." Kate exhales on a breath.

"I know right." Castle says, lifting her hand up that's still in his and planting a kiss on it. "We're gonna have some good time to relax here. Swimming, tanning, reading books, lounging, cooking, sleeping, and other very nice activities." He whispers the latter in her ears, making her shiver. When he pulls back her other hand comes around his neck and pushes him back, pressing his lips against hers.

After a few seconds, Kate pulls back "This is really nice, thank you." She sighs.

Castle smiles "So what would you like to do first?"

"Can we just- take a walk?" Kate says, a hint of sadness in her voice.

Castle frowns "Sure, you okay?"

"Yeah, we'll talk." Kate says.

They take their shoes off and walk, Kate's fingers lacing through his, their toes surrounded by warm sand, the water lapping against their feet. After a while, they decide to sit down somewhere on the warm sand.

"So you wanna tell me what's been on your mind?" Castle says, his hand on Kate's knee, giving it a squeeze.

Kate sighs, looking down. She doesn't want to be this insecure, but the feeling is still there. "I just- I know that, that you've been here with others, you know. Your ex-wives mostly, and I- I just feel. Ugh." She stumbles, not really knowing how to explain this.

Castle sighs. "Kate, look at me." He says, wanting to say this while looking at her. She looks up and their eyes connect. "Yes." He says, "I've taken women up here before." He sees hurt flash in her eyes "But, Kate, none of them were you." With that, he sees her eyes soften a bit, but knows the feeling is not gone. He wants to tell more, but she beats him to it.

"Why me?" She whispers "Why not Gina, why not Meredith, why not someone else-"

"Kate-" He interrupts her before she can go on. "I understand this makes you feel insecure, I know that sometimes my 'image' still affects your judgment. But I want you to know, it has been years since I took anyone up here. Besides Gina then, last Summer." He says, squeezing her hands.

"Uggh, I know and- I don't know why it bothers me, I just, I don't know Castle." She sighs, looking down.

"I'm sorry that you feel insecure about this. But I promise you, there is no one I'd rather spend my time with here. From now on, there won't be anyone else. Never." He says, cupping her cheek with his hand so that she looks up at him again.

"I love you, Kate." He says, his eyes shining a bright blue.

She softens then, the bad feeling washing away, leaving her body, and she smiles. "I love you too." She says, leaning in and planting her lips on his. Kissing him once, twice, three times before pushing back with a smile.

"So are we good?"

The most beautiful smile appears on her face, and he's yet again amazed by the fact that he's going to spend a week, a month, the rest of his life, with this amazing woman in front of him. She nods at him.

"We're good." She stands up then "Let's walk some more."

They start to walk along the shore, their feet in the water. It's quite warm because of the sun. Kate starts to pick up some seashells and Castle looks at her with a confused look.

"A reminder. Come on, it'll be for us." She says, smiling.

After a few seconds of thought he decides to join her. So they walk hand in hand, occasionally bending down if they see something they like.

"Can I ask you something?" Kate says while picking up another shell.

"Sure."

"When did you- what was the moment you knew that you liked me?"

Castle chuckles "You really wanna know?"

"I really wanna know." Kate repeats, picking up another shell as they continue their walk.

Castle thinks for a minute. He can't even exactly remember when it was, he's always been so intrigued by her. "Honestly, I've always been so intrigued by you. So interested, attracted even. But the moment I knew that I wanted something more with you?" He stops walking, making her stop as well and turn towards him.

He sighs with a smile "My feelings really became so much more after last Summer. It feels our relationship became more solid, and the fact that I was only shadowing you was out of the window, gone. We became real partners. And then that kiss not too long ago..."

Kate blushes, knowing exactly what he means.

"I knew then, after. I knew."

"That kiss _was_ amazing." Kate admits then, an adorable smile forming on her face.

"That it was." Castle smiles. So.." He says as they start to walk again "How about you."

Kate chuckles "I've always found you interesting in a way. It actually took me a while, I was confused with my feelings. Eventually, before Summer, I wanted to give it a go, yet that didn't turn out well. And that's okay." She reassures. "After the Summer when I saw you again, I didn't know how to feel. I was mad, hurt still, yet to have you there again made me feel better. I guess when that kiss happened, things changed for me as well."

"So I guess that kiss kind of sealed our fate, didn't it." Castle laughs.

Kate smiles at that "I guess in some way it did."

They reach the house then, and Kate's stomach decides to grumble.

"I think it's time for some food." Castle chuckles as they wipe the sand off their feet.

"I'd like that."

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**Tumblr: simplymaterial**_  
_**Twitter: simplymaterial**_


End file.
